A Rival From The Future
by Sky's Teardrops
Summary: It looks like James has found another rival with Lily. The strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is... Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

**Chapter 1 – How It All Started**

Harry was wandering alone in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were not able to go with him because of, as Ron have said, 'some stupid Prefects' meeting'. And now, unable (or unwilling) to find another companion, here he was, not knowing where to go.

He'd been from Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack. He doesn't want to go to Zonko's because he would feel like he was betraying Fred and George's joke shop. He knows it sounds weird. And he can't do anything about it.

Although he still doesn't want to come back to the castle, it seems like he has no other choice. He was about to turn and head back to Hogwarts when a shop he'd never seen before caught his eyes. It was an old building, with a sign over it, saying, _Remembrance._

Out of curiosity, he entered the shop. It was full of old things, so Harry guessed it must be an antique shop. Most of the things there didn't interest him, as he had no passion for antiques. However, when he passed by the counter, he went back. He doesn't know why, but it was like something was forcing him to come back.

Beside the counter was a small glass case. Inside was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen in his life. It was silver, while the pendant is like a face of a lion. (a/n: I have imagined it to be like Mufasa from the Lion King) Its eyes were made of some kind of a gemstone. _More like a valuable gemstone._

Harry was drawn into it, and the next thing he knew, he was heading through the counter to pay for it.

"You sure you're gonna buy it? It's the most expensive thing we had ever sold in this shop. And I don't think you can afford it." said the witch on the counter nastily.

Harry stared at the necklace. _Is this really worth its price_? But as he looked into the eyes of the lion, he made up his final decision. He answered, "Yes, I'm sure this is what I want, and yes, I can afford it." He hand it out to her.

The witch's expression changed, looked at him for awhile then get the necklace from him. While she was putting the necklace into its container (a silver rectangular box with the opening at the center of the box, sealed with the same face of a lion) she remarked, "You know, I've been in this store for the longest time. Every time someone gets in here they wouldn't pay any attention to this necklace, which kept me wondering. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and yet nobody seems to notice it, even when I put it here beside the counter. You're the first and only person who noticed it."

"Then why didn't you buy it yourself?"

"Nah, can't afford it." She paused, as though trying to remember something. "My aunt, the owner of this place, used to say that this necklace is enchanted. She says that it's searching for its true owner, and until then, this necklace will belong to no one. And she also said that if the time comes that someone will buy this, then it has found its true owner." She stopped and asked, "Do you believe that?"

Harry shrugged.

"If I were you, just ignore it."

"Why? Don't you believe her?"

"I think she's off her rocker, you know, because of her age." She handed him the container and Harry got it, then after paying for it, left the shop.

Harry dazedly returned to the castle, all the while thinking about what the witch said and wondering if that was true. When he was near the portrait of the Fat Lady, he just shrugged his shoulders then decided to just forget about it.

A\N: Please review and tell me if I should continue this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: For all of those who reviewed, thank you so much! And I forgot to tell you that the phrases or sentences which are in italic form are the character's thoughts. Sorry if you were confused... Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2 – Hermione's Suspicion**

"Crookshanks! Don't!" Harry shouted. Crookshanks was trying to grab the necklace's container and he was finding it very hard to shoo Crookshanks away and also not to make the box fall out of his hands. _I am not going to let it be destroyed just because of a cat! _

Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice. She saw Crookshanks trying to get something from Harry's hand. She quickly went to her cat and put him in her room.

"Hey, Harry, what are you holding?" Hermione asked. They were at the common room, and Hermione was puzzled at Harry's behavior. He just arrived from Hogsmeade, and since then, Harry never spoke. He just sat there holding and staring at a magnificent necklace. "Harry?"

"Err… What?"

"What is that thing?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"It's just something that I bought in an antique shop earlier."

"Oh? I didn't know there was an antique shop in Hogsmeade. What was the name of the shop?"

"Can't remember." He shrugged. "Most of the things there are just junks, but this one caught my attention. It was like someone, or something is urging me to buy it… And I decided to do so." _It was like I was hypnotized. _

"Is that what was inside the box?"

"Yeah." Harry glanced at Hemione and saw that she was looking at the necklace strangely. "What?"

"You know, that necklace looks familiar… I know I've seen it before…"

"Really? Where?"

"That's it… I can't remember where, or when… Must have been in a book I've read before."

If Harry was a girl, he would have rolled his eyes. _Trust Hermione to relate everything with a book she had read_. But he wasn't, so he refrained himself. But Hermione caught his expression, and the next thing Harry saw is a heavy book flying towards his face. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to catch it.

"What was that for!"

"Hey, I saw the way you reacted! You were ready to laugh at me!"

"I wasn't laughing at you." But Hermione continued to glare at him. Harry sighed. "All right, I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't think that's possible."

Hermione glared at him. "And why is that? Don't you have any trust at me?"

Harry began to feel nervous. You can insult Hermione in every way you want, and she will never lose her cool. But never, ever try and belittle her brain capacity. "No, it's not that… I just don't think that this necklace is that valuable to be written in a book. Much more on those you have read."

"I know I've read about it. Wait here, I'll go and try to find it." After saying that, she quickly left him and went to her room.

Ron appeared from their dorm, and sat beside Harry. He quickly noticed the necklace Harry was still holding. "I've never seen that before. You bought it?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione thinks she saw it in one of her books, so she's now researching about it in her room."

Ron snorted. "What's new about that? Hey, do you think it has some kind of special magic or charm?" He began to look excited. "You know, just like in Aladdin."

Harry laughed. Ron had become addicted on some muggle shows ever since Mr. Weasley brought home a television set on their Burrow. And since he was bored out of his mind, he decided to just play along. "Okay, so what do I have to do to activate its" Harry paused for a dramatic effect. "hiddenmagic?"

"Well, I can't exactly remember, but I know that you have to make a wish, and that wish will come true."

"Yeah, right…"

"Hey, Aladdin's wishes really did come true. So maybe you could try it out." Ron argued.

"Hey, do you remember that Aladdin is just a cartoon? It means, they are not _real_."

"I do know it was a cartoon. But you also have to remember that we are wizards. We live in a magicalworld. Everything is possible." Ron looked like he's ready to defend his belief, even if it takes it a long time. There was a long pause, and Harry kept staring at him. "What?"

"No offense, mate, but where did you got that line? From Hermione?"

"Why? Do you think that I'm thick enough not to be able to form a sentence?" Ron asked, enraged.

"Well, maybe because for the first time, what you said actually made sense. In the past you used to just agree in what I have to say."

"That's not true!" but Harry just kept looking at him. "All right, so maybe I do."

"Is that all you're gonna admit?"

"All right, you got me. I did got that line from Hermione. Satisfied?"

Harry nodded, suppressing his smile. _I always do._

"But don't try to change the subject. So? Still don't believe me?"

Harry sighed. Ron rarely argued with him about anything, and when he did, he knew that their discussion would only end if Harry gives in.

"All right. I would try and make a wish, and if nothing happens, you'll have to approach the girl you like and sing 'A Whole New World' at the top of your lungs at breakfast tomorrow. Deal?"

"Can't I just sing it alone?" Ron begged. He isn't ready yet to reveal to anyone who he fancies.

Harry smirked. "No can do. And be thankful it isn't Malfoy. Deal?" he repeated.

"'Guess I can't do anything. Deal. At least I have memorized that song last summer." Ron answered and Harry had to bit back a laugh. Harry hasn't even heard the whole song yet, much less know its lyrics. All he knows was that was the title of Aladdin's OST. And if he does know its lyrics, he would never admit it to anybody, for fear of being laughed at. But here was Ron, shamelessly admitting it.

But what Harry didn't know was that Aladdin is Ron's favorite show. It hadn't bothered him when Fred and George had teased him mercilessly about it, and not even when Ginny had laughed at him and said it was for muggle children. It's his favorite muggle movie, and nothing's gonna make him change his mind.

"Okay. I'm gonna make my wish now, so don't disturb me, all right?" Harry has to suppress his laugh again. They sounded like normal, little children, not the 16-years-old wizards they really are.

He closed his eyes, so that he would look really serious, and started to think about his wish.

_So, I've gotta make a wish… What? Uhm… For Ron to meet Aladdin and Jasmine? _Harry chuckled._ Yeah, right… Like that was even possible to happen._

But unknown to others, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, _have _an impossible wish. He knew that it was the most impossible wish anyone could think of, including Ron meeting Aladdin and Jasmine.

_Ah, what the heck. I guess I have no choice but to wish for it, even though I know this necklace has no charm whatsoever. And Ron would never know about it. _

"Oi, aren't you finished yet? What's taking you so long?" Ron nudged Harry, who still had his eyes closed and ignored him.

_I wish that I could see Mom and Dad, together with Sirius, alive and living normally. As normal as they could in a wizarding world, that is. And I wish that, finally, I would be able to spend some time with all of them…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! If you're kinda disappointed with the last chapter, I'm sorry… Just be patient, please? Anyway, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3 – An Amazing Discovery**

_ Where have I seen that necklace? _

Up until now, Hermione can't remember where exactly she had seen it.

_ Must be in the Witch Weekly or in the Daily Prophet… but no, I'm pretty sure it was in a book._

She sat in her bed, stroking Crookshanks, and trying to remember the book's name.

_ Do I have a book that is about jewelries? Jewelries… Oh, yeah, the Enchanting Jewelries!_

It was a gift given to her by Ginny, so that 'you could be more interested in jewelries and accessories', was Ginny's exact words to her. No wonder she hadn't remember it immediately. Sure, she had read it, but she wasn't altogether fond of it.

"Where is it! I can't find it anywhere!" Hermione had been searching for it for the past thirty minutes. She had checked and rechecked all of her books, but she still hasn't seen it.

She turned to Lavender and Parvati then asked them, "Have you guys seen my _Enchanting Jewelries _book?"

"The one with pictures of different accessories?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, that one!"

"It's on my bedside table."

"Why's it with you?" she asked, ready to tell them off for getting her books without permission.

"I've borrowed it from you last week, remember?" Parvati answered, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah…" she answered, feeling foolish. She went to Parvati's table and grabbed her book. Se began to flip the pages excitedly.

"I've found it!" Hermione shrieked. Her roommates stared at her but she ignored it. She excitedly read the column at the bottom of the picture of Harry's necklace.

"_The Griffin's Charm, (which is illustrated above) is one of the most legendary necklace of our time. It is a goblin-made necklace given to Godric Gryffindor by his three friends (Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.) Its chain is made of the finest silver there is. Meanwhile, its pendant, shaped like the face of a lion, is also made of pure silver, with its two eyes made of clear and flawless diamonds. The diamonds were charmed to reflect the bearer's feeling and will change its color depending on hisher emotions. _

_ This necklace also contains a special charm. It is able to grant the respective owner anything heshe wishes for. For that reason alone, many coveted it, and tried to steal it from Gryffindor. But what they didn't know, and found out later on, is that the Griffin's Charm was protected and will only grant the wish of its rightful owner, Godric Gryffindor. _

_ The designated colors for each emotion are:_

_ Sadness – Blue_

_ Happiness – Green_

_ Hope – Yellow_

_ Love - Red _

_ When it is not worn, the diamond will retain its original color, white. But if it turned into gold, and will start to glow, it means that the rightful owner's wish has been granted._

She frowned. "It is able to grant the respective owner anything heshe wishes for." She repeated, and then hurriedly brought the book downstairs, excited to tell Harry what she had found out.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is short and please review! I really need to know if you guys like my story, cause I'm not that sure if I really should finish this story…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: Sorry for the long update! had some technical problems, and it won't let me submit my next chapter… Sorry… And for all those who reviewed, thank you so much! Here's Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4 – And the Wish is Granted**

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron, smiling widely.

"See? No magic, charm or whatsoever."

"Maybe you didn't say your wish properly! And that's why it wouldn't grant it!" Ron still believes that the necklace is magical.

"Yes, I did!"

"Or maybe you have wished for the impossible!"

"Like?"

"Like… like… I dunno, like me meeting the cast of Aladdin?"

Harry stared at him, shocked and, apparently, at a loss for words. When he regained his wits, he said "No, I did _not_ wish for that! Although I've thought of it…" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, see! You've gotta make another wish!"

"No, it's not what I wished for!"

"So? What did you wished for?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"And why not?"

"'Coz I don't want to." He put his necklace around his neck, smirking. "You know, you should start and gather up your courage now. 'Cause you're gonna need all of it tomorrow."

Hermione arrived, panting slightly, with a book on her hand. "Here, I've found it! I told you I've seen it before! Read this!"

Ron, looking interested, grabbed the book from Hermione's hand and started to read.

But as Harry bent to get a look at the book, he was stunned at what he saw. His whole body was being enveloped in a golden glow. He tried to call Hermione and Ron, but it seems that his power of speech had left him. The glow was so bright that it pained Harry's eyes. He had no choice but to close it, or he might get blind. The gold glow fully enveloped him, and in a flash of red, he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was pretending to read all that was printed on the book because he knows that Hermione was closely watching him. He know that if he makes it obvious that he was not reading it seriously, Hermione will snatch the book from him and hit him with it in the head. And that will really hurt, considering the thickness of _Enchanting Jewelries_. But his eyes widen at the phrase he had read.

…_given to Godric Gryffindor_

_Wow! That was owned by Godric Gryffindor himself! It must've cost a fortune… But I know Harry doesn't care about how expensive his things are…_

… _diamonds were charmed to reflect the bearer's feeling and will change its color depending on hisher emotions._

_Its eyes are made of diamonds! Now I'm sure its price is sky high… And it can also change its color? Neat! Now I'm really wondering how Harry got it. And will he answer me if I ask him how much exactly it cost him? If only I don't have this damned pride, I would go straight to Harry and ask him if I could have his necklace. And if he doesn't, I'll grab it and proclaim it as mine… I just wish he isn't one of my best friends… Oh, my pride, why do you even exist? And conscience too… If I could sell my pride, I would probably be richer than Bill, Charlie, Fred and George… _He sighed. _Aw, just forget it._

He decided to stop reading the book and just react. He knows that if he didn't react Hermione _would_ know that he hadn't read it properly. And what he feared most would happen.

"Hey, Harry, look! This is so cool!" Ron turned around to face his friend, but he was not there. All he saw was a flash of gold and red, and Harry was nowhere in sight.

He looked at Hermione, who also looked worried and a little puzzled.

"Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a strange yet familiar feeling. It was like some kind of an invisible, strong force was pulling him. He had yet again to close his eyes, or he might get dizzy, It was similar to what he felt when they used the Portkey, which worried him. The few times that he needed to use the Portkey, something connected to Voldemort always happens. So, fearing the worse, he had his wand ready when he felt himself finally able to land in a steady ground.

He opened his eyes to total darkness. "Who's there?"

"Your servant, my Lord."

Harry, alert, looked around him, trying to locate the owner of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"If you wish to, my Lord." And to Harry's surprise, not a person came in front of him, but an animal, who looked exactly like the one in his necklace.

_A lion…_

Only this isn't like any ordinary lion. Sure, it has a body and face of a lion…

_But it has wings… Eagle wings…_

"What's a lion doing in here? Or are you really a lion?"

When the lion ignored him, he continued, "What is this place? What am I doing in here?"

But the lion continued to ignore him, and when he was starting to seriously get annoyed, his own voice rang out. _I wish that I could see Mom and Dad, together with Sirius, alive and living happily. And I wish that, finally, I would be able to spend some time with all of them…_

Harry stood there, shocked. It was like his thoughts had been recorded.

"Is that what you really wish for, my Lord?"

"I am not your Lord!" Harry said, irritated. It reminds him of Voldemort, who was called the 'Dark Lord' by his followers.

He stared at the lion, and he found himself saying, "And yes, it is what I really wish for." _Am I out of my mind? Why did I say that? This lion must be hypnotizing me. Again._

"As I exist to abide by my master's wishes, then your wish is now granted." After saying that, the lion disappeared and Harry was again pulled by that invisible force.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I need to know what you think of it…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For all those who reviewed, thank you so much! Here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5 – A Mysterious Answer**

"Ron, what were you doing before I arrived?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Err…" Ron was not sure whether to tell her what they argued about, because now that he thought about it, it seemed foolish and very childish.

"What? You better tell me right now? Or do I have to hex you just to make you tell me?" she asked impatiently.

Because of her threat, Ron immediately told her what happened. "I told Harry about Aladdin-"

"You know about Aladdin?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do." Ron said proudly. "And then, I told him, that maybe, he can wish on his necklace and it will grant him his wish. You know, just like the lamp."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth opened slightly.

_What's happening to both of them? Earlier, Harry looked at me in the same way… Really, those two are starting to annoy me._

"I didn't know you were that smart! How did you know that the Griffin's Charm can really grant a wish?"

"It can!"

Hermione's look of wonder suddenly turned into annoyance and smacked him in his head.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, annoyed. He rubbed the sore part on his head. _Hermione's punches gets stronger and stronger. I guess I have to watch out for what I have to say, if I don't want to end up with my body black and blue all over._

"You've just read about Griffin's Charm, haven't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then how come you don't know that it can grant wishes?"

"Err…" Ron looked sheepish. "It must have been the part I skipped."

"Ronald Weasley, I seriously don't know what to do with you!" she paused and tried to regain her calm. "So, what did Harry wished for?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Ron is really nervous now. He doesn't like to be receiving end of Hermione's rage.

"What!" Hermione shouted. "What are we gonna do now!"

"Err… Ask Professor Dumbledore for help?" Ron suggested in a small voice.

Hermione's face brightened. "Why didn't I think of that?" she eyed Ron and said, "You know, you really have brains. It just has to be forced out of you." She grabbed Ron, who wondered if what she said was an insult or a praise, by the wrist and dragged him outside the common room to Dumbledore's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking deeply about Voldemort. Now that he had discovered how to defeat him, he was wondering if Harry is ready enough to face him.

He was startled when his office door banged opened and Hermione and Ron entered, who both looked worried. He quickly gestured them to sit in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Please take a seat."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Would you like a slice of cake?" he asked, knowing Ron's humungous appetite when it comes to food.

"Yes-" but Ron was cut short by Hermione.

"Professor, there is something really important to tell you." Hermione said urgently.

"And what is that?" he conjured two slices of cake in front them, and Ron immediately took his.

"Harry has the Griffin's Charm, and for some stupid reason, this git here dared him to wish unto it. And I think Harry's wish was granted. And that was what puzzles me." Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

"Which is?"

"Professor, if Harry's wish really did came true, how? I-I mean, the Griffin's charm is supposed to grant only a wish if it was made by Gryffindor himself. And Harry isn't Godric Gryffindor. He's… Harry."

"You will figure it out eventually." He paused for a while, then "And? What happened? Knowing Mr. Potter, I know it is not something ordinary." Dumbledore said, amused.

"That's it, Professor, we didn't know what he wished for, and now we can't find him anywhere!" Hermione was now really panicking.

But Dumbledore, who noticed the two empty plates, asked, "Would you like some more cake, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron, who had eaten both his and Hermione's cake, nodded eagerly, but stopped when Hermione glared at him.

"You know, we didn't come here for free cakes. We came here because of Harry!"

"Sorry."

"Professor, do you think Harry is all right?"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Granger. And be rest assured that Mr. Potter is all right and is in good hands."

"So, you do know where he is?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do. But I cannot tell you. Just wait for his return and ask him yourself."

"When is he coming back, Professor?"

"He will not be gone for more than a day. For now, just cover up for him. When someone comes looking for him, just make up an excuse. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." They chorused.

"Anything else?"

"Will Harry be really all right?" Hermione asked again.

"Do not worry, for I have always known that this will happen."

After that remark, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, clearly mystified by what he said. But they decided not to say anything, and after thanking him, the two of them quickly left his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for your help, Ron!" Hermione said, looking irritated.

"You're welcome."

Hermione smacked him again on his head, and rubbing it, he said, "You know, you're starting to get used to it."

"Well, maybe you should know that we didn't go there to eat! We came there to ask for help! And what did you do? You just sat there and ate!"

"But I think you've done well enough asking for help yourself. Why would I butt in?"

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, and sighed. "I wonder what Professor meant by 'I have always known that this will happen?"

"I don't know about you, but I think Harry's destiny is written in a book. You know Harry, he gets mixed up with things like prophecies and stuffs." His expression brightened. "Maybe that's what he means by that."

"I'm not sure." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and fell silent, still worrying about Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood up and stroked Fawkes. _Harry has a very good set of friends. He had chosen well._

Dumbledore smiled. _So, this is the time when the most unforgettable part of his journey in life will happen._

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For all those who reviewed, thank you so much! I know you're kinda disappointed in Chapter 5, so I posted the next chapter earlier than I have planned. Here's Chapter 6, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Someone Unexpected**

Harry landed on the ground with a loud thud. Feeling very dizzy, he got up and observed his surroundings. This place looks very, very familiar. Relief started to spread on him, and his smile broadened as he saw something. It was Hagrid's hut.

_I'm still here at Hogwarts! I can't believe I fell for what that lion had said. Granting me my wish… yeah, right, as if a talking lion could bring back the lives of three persons. And two of them had been long dead. How could I be as gullible as to believe him? And is he even real? Maybe I just passed out and dreamed of him._

He looked up in the sky and saw a gray sky. _It looks like it's gonna rain. I wonder what time is it? I'm already hungry…_

But he frowned when a question sprang into his mind. _How did I end up in here? Last I know, I was in the common room, not on the grounds._

He decided to ignore that last thought and then started walking towards the castle. Still, even though he felt relieved and a bit foolish, he can't help but feel slightly, no, scratch that, he feels very disappointed. Even though he knew that his wish was impossible, he can't help but feel a slight ray of hope when the lion said he will grant his wish.

_If I ever see another talking animal again, I am never gonna talk to them ever. Instead of improving my mood, they'll just worsen it. They just make me believe in things I shouldn't._

As he was walking, he noticed the students who were spending their time outside. His frown deepened. He isn't a sociable person, but he knew all of his schoolmates' faces. Even if he doesn't know their name, he's at least familiar with them. And none of these faces are even vaguely familiar before.

He must've passed by at least twenty students when he noticed something. All of them kept staring at him with their eyebrows up. And their eyes seemed questioning.

_Do I look like Voldemort, or is there just something in my face? Why do they keep staring at me like that?_

He smiled and his relief returned when he saw about six people clad in red robes, his Quidditch team, walking towards him. He was about to greet them when he thought, _I didn't know that we have our practice…_

"Hey, Potter! Nice glasses!" one of them greeted and they laughed.

_Huh?_

He decided to ignore that and was about to greet back when he noticed another strange thing.

_They are _not _my Quidditch team! I don't know any of them! But they're wearing red, which means they're in Gryffindor…_

Still feeling confused, he entered the castle. He was in the Great Hall suddenly four boys ran towards him and knocked him off the ground. He got up and was shocked when somebody grabbed his arm.

He looked at the owner of the hand and saw a very pretty girl, with long red hair and sparkling green eyes. He was stunned.

_Her face is very familiar… Where have I seen her before? _

She was frowning and seemed to be saying something. Harry focused his attention to what she was saying.

"-just finished your practice and you managed to get into another trouble! I can't believe you! I have to put you into detention!"

"W-What?"

The girl stared at him and seemed to notice something.

"I thought you were wearing your Quidditch robes?" she asked, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"What happened to you? Cat got your tongue? Or is this another one of your pranks?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry shook his head, still unable to speak.

"And why are you wearing those stupid glasses? Is this one of your ways to get attention?"

At those words, Harry suddenly found his voice.

"What are you talking about? I've been wearing them ever since I stepped into Hogwarts! And they're not stupid!"

The girl stared at him again, and then she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Give me those glasses."

"No."

"I said give me that."

"I said no."

The girl suddenly grabbed his glasses, and as Harry was unprepared for her action, she was able to get it.

"Hey, give me those back!" he shouted. His vision is really, really blurry without his glasses.

"And you've also changed your eyes' color! Do you think you can get away from this? Well, that's stupid! You've got to change more than your eyes to look like somebody else! Forget detention, I'm going to report you to the Headmaster!"

She dragged him towards the Headmaster's Office, and on the way, Harry kept tripping and bumping into several things. He told her to return his glasses or at least to slow down, but she ignored him.

They entered the office, and a familiar voice greeted them.

"Good morning. What brings you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. But he paused, _Good morning? But it's already past noon!_

"Professor, I'm here to report Potter. Right after his Quidditch practice, he and his gang turned Snape's things into snakes, and when I caught him, I saw his eyes and he seem to have transfigured them!"

"What are you talking about! And give me back my glasses!" Harry shouted.

Professor Dumbledore, who was watching them, chuckled and said, "All right, Miss Evans, you can leave now. I'll take this matter into my own hands."

"Yes, Professor." She gave him his glasses, and after glaring at him, she turned to leave.

_Evans! _

"So, Mr. Potter, what have you done now?" Professor Dumbledore asked, smiling.

And as Harry looked at his blue eyes, that's when realization dawned on him.

_The lion had brought me back in my parents' time! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! To tell you the truth, I really want my reviews to reach at least 60 before I post the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For those who have reviewed, thank you all so much! Before I posted Chapter 6, I only had 44 reviews, so I was so happy when I saw that it had reached 64. Again, thank you all so much! So, as I've promised, here's Chapter 7, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 7 – A Special Surprise**

"Potter?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Professor, I think you wouldn't believe me, but this-this isn't my time. I'm from another generation."

"Which means?"

"Professor, I'm from the future!"

Dumbledore stared at him for a long time, then asked, "Can you please tell me how did you end up here?"

"I made a wish on my necklace, then suddenly, an invisible force seemed to pull me and a strange lion appeared before me, saying that my wish will be granted. And suddenly I landed in here. I know it sounds stupid, but please believe me." Harry was desperate now.

"What wish have you asked from the lion?"

"If I could… If I could maybe meet my parents and spend time with them."

"I see. And who is your mother? I assumed that your father is James Potter."

"Yes, he is. And my mother is… Lily Evans."

Dumbledore smiled. "So, do you have anything to say or ask of me?"

"Professor, could you help me get back to my own time?"

"I'm afraid I could not. I think that the only way you could get back is if the lion you saw make you come back. Until then, you are free to stay in the castle and be one of the students. I suppose you are also in Gryffindor."

"Yes, Professor, I am."

"Then you may join your father and his friends in their dormitory."

"But, Professor, I don't have any things for my classes."

"Give me the list of your needed things, and you will be able to get it tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Professor."

"I will announce your presence at lunch, which," he looked at his clock "will be in five minutes."

Harry nodded.

"And before I forget, you are not allowed to tell anyone that you do not belong in this time. Just pretend that you have been studying at another school until now, all right?"

Harry nodded again. But a thought occurred to him. "Professor, what am I gonna tell them if they ask me about my last name?"

"Just tell them that Potter is not an unusual name, and they will understand. Now, let's go down for lunch. Are you ready?"

"Yes." was all that Harry answered. He felt very excited and slightly nervous.

_I'm going to meet my father for the first time! And I'll meet my mother again!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was laughing his head off together with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They were talking about their earlier prank, and how easily they got off with it.

"I wonder why Lily stopped chasing us. Usually, she won't stop until she caught at least one of us…" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Meaning, Wormtail." Sirius added matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. And why is that?" James asked.

"'Cause he's the slowest!" the three of them chanted. Peter slightly turned red, but he didn't make any comment.

But Remus continued to look puzzled, and James looked at him. "Moony, just forget about it, all right?" Remus looked at him and nodded.

"Hey, can we go to lunch? I'm very hungry." Peter asked.

"And when have you not complained about being hungry?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, let's go to lunch. We haven't got anything else to do." James said.

They head towards the Great Hall, and all the while all of the students stared at them. They were used to it, rather, James and Sirius were. But Remus noticed something.

"Why are they all staring at us?"

James and Sirius laughed and James said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"It's because they want to stare and stare at my very handsome face!" James answered.

"No, I mean, why are the boys also staring? Especially at you, James. They seemed to be… frowning. Like they were wondering about something… I wonder what happened."

"Nah, just ignore them. They're probably just jealous of my," he paused dramatically and glanced at Remus, "exceptional good looks."

Sirius laughed gracefully while Remus shook his head, a smile hovering on his lips. Peter, being the slowest one to realize what was happening, laughed only after Sirius did.

They sat down on the Gryffindor table and were chatting when James saw Lily.

"Hey, Evans!" James called.

Lily shot him an irritated glance then sat down together with her friends. James was about to say something more when Dumbledore stood up.

The whole room fell silent almost at once. The others exchanged mystified glances. Dumbledore rarely say anything at mealtimes during ordinary times. If he do, then it's really important.

"Good afternoon, students. I apologize for delaying your eating time, but I have something important to tell you. We have a new student, and he was sorted into Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table exploded. They were willing to welcome anyone new, especially at the middle of the term, as it rarely happens.

"Yes, Gryffindor, you have a new member in your family. He is in sixth year, and I hope that you will welcome him, especially those who are in his year."

James chuckled and turned to Sirius, who was also smiling, "Welcome, huh? Sure." And those who heard him shook their head. _Poor boy, he won't know what's in store for him._

"And may I present Mr. Harry Potter."

There was an audible 'what!' from the students, and turned to James, who was glued to his seat and was staring at Dumbledore, unbelieving what he had just heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I need to know what you think of this chapter…


	8. Chapter 8

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For those who have reviewed, thank you all so much! And for those who have said that James have glasses, I'm not really sure if he has, because it was not mentioned in the book. So, I concluded that he doesn't have, but somebody said that in the first movie. the actor wore one. So,I really am not sure. But in my fic, James doesn't wear glasses, so that he won't be confused too much with Harry.

Please continue supporting this fic! Here's Chapter 8, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 8 – That Familiar Welcome**

Harry, who was in a chamber at the back of the teachers' table, came out when Dumbledore called out his name. All of them were whispering _'Potter?' _totheir neighbors, and Harry smiled. He remembered his first day at Hogwarts, when he was about to be sorted, and he got that same reaction.

_But for a different reason…_

"And as I have said, I expect you to welcome him, especially you, Gryffindors." Dumbledore said, and the students, as well as the teachers, gaped at Harry. "Well, Harry, you may go now." And he motioned towards the Gryffindor table. "And you may start your lunch, students." After that, Dumbledore sat down.

He scanned the table, trying to find an empty seat. When he found one, he made his way into it. As he was walking, students stared after Harry.

He sat down on his seat and began to eat, most of the students still staring at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was feeling a mixture of awe and shame.

_So, he really isn't James, huh? That was so stupid of me… Why didn't I believe him? I thought James was just pulling my leg. And he can't blame me, he looks exactly like James… That's gotta be my most embarrassing moment ever… _

Lily sighed.

_Maybe I'll just go and apologize to him later._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was talking to Sirius and had his back turned to the teachers' table.

"So, is he your brother?"

"No, of course not! I'm an only son!"

"Is he a relative of yours, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I don't know any Harry Potter in our family." He glanced at Remus, who was in front of him, and saw him staring at something, or someone.

Someone sat beside him, and he turned towards that 'someone'. The seat beside him is always empty, as no one ever had the guts to sit beside him.

"Hey! Don't you-" But as he looked at the person sitting beside him, he felt his jaw literally drop, and his mind went blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned when he heard those words. He was as shocked as the other person was.

_Dad?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James can't believe it. He just _absolutely_ can't believe it.

"H-Hello. I-I'm Harry Potter."

James stared at him, still in shock, and not hearing his words. The boy's face wasn't just familiar. He sees it everyday, whenever he uses the full-length mirror beside his bed.

_My own image…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, puzzled at James's behavior, looked at the newcomer. Like James, he just stared at the newcomer wordlessly. Except for the glasses and his eyes, he looks exactly like James.

_He must be the new student… Potter, huh?_

He shook his head to clear his mind and tapped James on his back, who was still gaping. But James still hasn't recovered, so Sirius saved him from looking like a fool.

"What he meant to say was, 'Nice to meet you. I'm James Potter. Hope you enjoy your stay here'. Isn't that right, James?" he asked.

James nodded, and closed his mouth.

"He's just in shock, you know, after seeing his own walking and talking clone. Don't worry, after a while, he'll be back to normal. Anyway, I'm Sirius Black, and we're gonna be your dorm mates." He extended his hand to Harry, who shook it.

They turned their attention to their food, and James, having fully recovered from his shock, asked Harry, "Are you my twin, or something?"

Harry laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure that I don't have a twin brother, or any sibling, for that matter. As a matter of fact, I'm as surprised as you were when I saw you for the first time."

James nodded, and they turned to their food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I would really appreciate it if you would.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Rival from the Future**

**Author: Sky's Teardrops**

**Summary: **It looks like James has found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him and his name is… Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:** For all of those who reviewed, thank you all so much! I'm sorry for the delay, and here's Chapter 9, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 9 – The Realization**

Harry let most of the students get out of the Hall before he stood up. The four boys beside him also stood up, and one of them approached Harry.

"Hello, Harry. I haven't had the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. And this is Peter." He gestured towards Peter. "The four of us will be your dorm mates. C'mon, I'll show you to our room." he walked first, and the four of them followed.

Harry tried not to let his familiarity with the castle show. If he did, the others will be puzzled. So, he let them walk in front of him, so that it will look like he was just following them.

They were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady when Remus turned to him.

"We have a password, and you need it to be able to enter our common room. The password's 'raindrops'. Remember it."

Harry nodded.

They entered the common room and someone approached him.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" said the girl whom he met earlier. She was slightly red in the face, and what Harry didn't know was that she felt nervous because he might be mad at her.

"I-I'm Lily Evans. I'm also in your year." She extended her hand towards him, but Harry continued to stare at her.

_Mom… _

He wanted to say that aloud, to hug her tight for a long, long time and tell her he loved her very much. But he knew he couldn't. He was forbidden to do so.

Lily slowly put her hand back down. "I-I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to-"

But Harry grabbed her hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you. As you've heard earlier, I'm Harry." and he smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard. Can you forgive me for my mistake earlier?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Anyone can make mistakes. And I know that it was an honest mistake. Or was it?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Of course it is! I really thought that you were James… So, see you around! And if you need me, just look for me, all right?"

"Okay." And after that, Lily left.

Lily, who was disappointed when she thought Harry rejected her, was surprised at what she felt. When Harry held her hand, she felt a different sensation. She had instantly liked him, as was very rare of her.

And when Harry smiled at her, it was like she wanted to hug him and soothe away his pains, tell him that everything will be all right. It was a very strong feeling that she worked so hard to not let it show into her face. She restrained herself, and tried to act normally.

But what puzzled her was what she saw in his eyes. It was pain… and longing. She only saw it for a split second, when she extended her hand, so she wasn't that sure if she really saw it.

_Maybe that was my mind's reaction to what I saw. My mind is telling me that I should comfort him…_

She shrugged her shoulders and went to her friends.

Harry's eyes followed Lily. He was wondering why he hadn't instantly recognized her earlier.

_Maybe it's because my mind was confused that I forgot who she was…_

Harry kept staring at her until someone tapped his back. It was Sirius.

"Hey, have you two met earlier?"

"Yeah. She mistook me for D- James." It was then when he realized who the four running boys were. It was them.

Sirius laughed. "An easy mistake."

Remus's expression brightened. "So, maybe that's the reason why she stopped chasing us! She thought she caught James!"

"As if that would ever happen." James snorted.

"C'mon, let's go. We have to show Harry to his room."

Hermione and Ron were hanging out in their common room. Hermione was pacing around while Ron was watching her. After sometime, he felt irritated.

"Hermione, will you sit down? I told you, stop worrying about Harry. He'll be all right. Dumbledore told us so."

"No, it's not what I'm thinking about. I'm still wondering how Harry's wish was granted."

"Suit yourself. But don't ever ask me about that. I don't have any idea about that. But please, can you sit down?"

Hermione ignored him and continued pacing the floor. After some minutes, her expression changed and she sat down next to Ron.

"Finally-" but Ron was cut off by Hermione, who was looking excited.

"Ron, could it be possible that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor?"

**A/N: **I know it's too short, but I can't think of anything else to add in this chapter… Sorry! And please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For those who have reviewed, thank you all so much! Please continue supporting this fic! Here's Chapter 10, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 10 – Spending Some Time with Them**

Harry and the Marauders entered their room and each sat at their bed.

"So, Harry, are you really James's long-lost twin?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"No, I'm not." _I'm his son._

"Do you think we're relatives?" James asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But I've never heard of you. My parents were both Muggle, and I'm not sure if I have any other relatives that have magical blood." Harry explained. He knew that if he said he has magical parents, James might try and find out who they are.

"So that's why I've never heard of you! Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Yup, welcome to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just ask Remus here. He's the prefect in our year. Isn't that right, Moony?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah."

"So, what are we gonna do?" James asked.

"Let's just stay outside. I'll just be bored out of my mind in here." Sirius said.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Jamesa asked Harry.

"Is it all right?" Harry asked.

"It's all right. Any clone of us is welcome to join us." Sirius said.

They went outside and sat down under the shade of an old tree. James took out a snitch inside his pocket and started to play with it, with Peter watching him intently.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching Peter. His insides were burning with hatred, and right then and there he wanted to kill him, and to make him pay for what he did to him and his family. But he controlled himself and turned to watch the sky. It was still ominously gray, but rain hadn't started pouring yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry came down together with the Marauders. On their way down, students stared after them, particularly on Harry and James. It was a good thing they were all used to this, or it would have made them uncomfortable.

But Harry was feeling slightly annoyed.

_Why do students always stare at me? I would have thought it would be slightly different in this time, but I guess not… Why do I always attract too much attention? Why?_

He sighed.

When he sat down on the table beside James, someone approached him. He looked up and saw Lily.

"Hi, Harry!" she said smiling.

"Hello, Mu-Lily." Harry caught himself. He had almost said 'Mum', just like yesterday, but with James. It was a good thing he hadn't continued the word 'Dad', or there will be trouble. The Marauders, or rather, the three of them were too smart for him.

"So, what subjects are you taking? Do you need my help?" Lily asked.

"No, thanks. I've already chosen my subjects yesterday, and I've taken all the basic ones."

"Oh okay. So that means we'll be classmates in five subjects!"

"Yeah."

Lily continued to stand there for a while, as though searching for something to say, when suddenly James spoke.

"Good morning, Evans!" he said, smiling widely.

Lily glared at him and said, "Well, see you around, Harry." and she immediately left.

"Hey, aren't you even going to greet me back?" James called after her but she ignored him.

"It's unfair! She came all the way here just to greet you but she won't even say a simple 'hi' to me." James protested to Harry.

Remus and Sirius laughed loudly and Harry shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

When the mails arrived, Harry looked up expectantly, and sure enough, an owl landed in front of him.

_Harry,_

_Come into my office after you have taken your breakfast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry started eating his toast when another shadow appeared before him.

"Mr. Potter."

He looked up, and so did James, who was also eating his toast.

"Yes, Professor?" they asked in unison.

McGonagall blinked, and stared at them. After a while, she said, "Harry Potter."

"Oh," James returned to his toast, while the people around them were either laughing or smiling.

McGonagall gave Harry a map and his schedule and then left. Harry got up and was about to leave when James called him.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To the Headmaster's Office. I have to get my things there." Harry explained.

"Oh, all right."

Harry was passing the table when somebody called out his name for the second time.

"Harry?"

He turned and saw his mother.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, to Professor Dumblecore. You know, to get my things."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Err-why?"

Lily went scarlet. "Because I know that you don't know the way around the castle. I can accompany you. I'm a prefect, just like Remus."

Harry would very much like to say yes, to spend time with her mother. But he couldn't, he has to say something important to Dumbledore, and Lily might hear it and get suspicious.

"No, thanks. I have a map with me." Harry smiled at her and he left.

_So, this is what it feels like to have real parents. Someone always worries about you, and always ready to help you…_

Harry smiled sadly, unaware that two people were watching him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I really want to know what you think of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For those who have reviewed, thank you all so much! Here's Chapter 10, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 11 – The Cause of Jealousy**

Harry entered Dumbledore's office and found him sitting on his desk. Harry approached him and greeted him.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Harry. Your things are over there." He gestured towards the other side of the room.

Harry went there, and saw many, many bags of things.

"You may open it now, so you can tell me if I have left something out."

He opened it and the supplies were complete, such as parchments, quills, scales, and everything he needed for school.

_It looks like I have all the things I need._

He was about to stand up when he saw something. He took it out and frowned. It was a small pouch. He opened it and saw that it was full of money. But the strange thing was, it's not only Galleons, but there was also some muggle money.

He went to Dumbledore, holding the small pouch. "Thank you so much, Professor, for the other things, but I can't accept this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore smiled. He knew that Harry would not accept the money, and it has something to do with a thing called pride.

"You're welcome. And do you have your wand with you? I did not purchased one yesterday as you are needed to be able to choose." He said, ignoring Harry's last sentence.

"Yes, I have it, but about this money-"

"I have given that to you because I know that you do not have some with you. You would need to have a set of robes and other clothes for your everyday wear. And that is also your pocket money."

"But, Professor, this is too much-"

"I am not going to give it to you. You'll have to pay me when we see again in the future."

Harry's expression brightened, and Dumbledore chuckled.

_So, I have thought of the right thing._

"All right. Thanks again, Professor, and don't forget my debt to you." He paused. "Professor, for how long do you think I'll stay here?"

"I'm not sure." He checked his watch. "You may use this Portkey to go to a muggle shop and buy all your necessary supplies. Muggle clothes for holidays, and other things. We may never know, but there's a possibility that you might stay here until, I don't know, holidays?"

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore said "Your things will just be sent up to your dorm." He handed him an old tin can, and Harry held it.

Harry returned just in time for lunch. After buying some important things from a muggle shop, he went to Diagon Alley for a set of robes.

He sat down, and after a while the Marauders arrived, and sat at his side.

"So, where did you go? You've been gone for sometime." Remus asked.

"I bought some stuff that I forgot to buy before I came here."

"Okay. Oh, and your things are already in your bed. And we'll be having our Herbology after lunch."

Harry nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After discussing the Seething Spikes, Sprout instructed them to group themselves into four, and Harry was again left alone. He can't join the Marauders, as they were already four, and he doesn't know anyone else. He was standing alone, feeling left out, when Sprout called him.

"Potter!"

Harry looked at Sprout and she said, "You may join the table there." She pointed at a table in front, in which three girls were standing.

Harry went over there, and the two girls immediately introduced themselves to him.

"Hi! I'm Aliesha Macey." the girl with blue eyes and curly blond hair smiled at him.

"And I'm Holly Rutledge." Harry stared at her. Her eyes were of unusual color. It was violet, and her hair was straight brown with streaks of gold.

Harry turned and smiled at Lily, who also smiled back. "Should we start now?" she asked.

"All right."

They busied themselves at trying to put the Seething Spikes to their pots, and trying to avoid being hit by their, well, spikes, seeing that it'll hurt so much.

But when Harry tried to avoid one long spike, he incidentally pressed one part of the plant, which Sprout had told them to avoid at all costs.

And he discovered why. The plant sprayed a large amount of sap in his face and robes, and he was thankful he had his mouth closed, or he would have received a mouthful.

And he was also thankful that none of the girls screamed, so nobody but them noticed it.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded, still unable to speak, as the sap still covered his face. Lily took out her handkerchief, and started cleaning his face using it.

"You know, you should always be careful when handling magical plants. You may never know what will happen to you if you press to the wrong part." She lectured while still cleaning his face.

Harry nodded again, smiling. Then Aliesha voiced out what he was thinking.

"You know, Lily, you sounded like a mother."

Lily blushed but didn't make any comment. She finished cleaning his face and asked him if he really is fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much." Lily smiled at him and they returned to their plants, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had been watching them right after he saw that Harry was sprayed by sap. He was shocked when Lily started cleaning his face.

_I've never seen her do it before! I thought she doesn't care about any boys here? But apparently no, she cares about that other Potter. What does he have that we don't? Especially me. I mean, we look so much like each other, and I know that I'm much better-looking than him. So, what's his secret? I would give up anything just to know it…_

"Oi, what're you daydreaming about?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm not daydreaming. I'm just staring at my girlfriend, okay?" James said, irritated.

Sirius followed his eyes and looked at Lily.

"So, does she know you're her boyfriend?" Sirius asked, looking amused.

"I don't think she realizes it yet. Really, that girl is so slow."

Sirius chuckled, and Remus told them they'd better finish their work now, if they don't want to end up with homework. They obliged, but James was still thinking about what happened earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I would appreciate it if you did.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: Sorry for the long update! I've been very busy for the last months that I haven't had time and energy to continue this fic. I'm really sorry and I hope you'll continue supporting this fic.

Here's Chapter 12, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 12 – And So It Continues**

Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner and as usual, people stared after him.

_Really, when will they stop staring at me like I'm some kind of a weird animal? _He thought, feeling very annoyed.

He plopped down to an available chair and had started eating when he heard a loud noise. He looked for the source of it and was not surprised when he found out it was the Marauders. They were all laughing loudly and did not stop until they sat down next to Harry. James and Sirius sat down on either side of him and Remus and Peter sat down in front of him.

James clapped Harry's shoulder and asked, "Hey, how's your first day?"

"It was okay. I think I can cope up with your lessons and the students here are very nice." Harry answered.

Sirius' eyebrow lifted. "Nice huh? You still don't know them that much so you're able to say that."

"Why? Are they all that bad?"

"Not really. But those who you can really trust can be counted using only my hands." Remus answered.

"But they have all been accommodating to me." Harry defended.

"It's mainly because you reminded them so much of James…" Sirius said.

"…that they were afraid to show you any kind of meanness. " James finished, with a self-satisfied smile.

"Oh? Even Lily?" Harry aked, fighting back a smile.

At that they all looked at James and Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Lily? No, of course not!" Remus answered, still laughing.

"You know, she's the only girl in this school who doesn't give a damn about James. Most of them are either afraid or in love with him." Sirius seconded.

James threw them a dirty look and said, "Cut it out, will you?" After saying that, Sirius and Remus laughed, if possible, harder.

Harry, with a smile hovering his lips, waited for them to calm down. Finally, they quieted and James turned to Harry.

"You know, that's what puzzles me. Lily always had the reputation of being a snob when it comes to guys, but she was friendly to you…" James said, frowning.

Harry didn't know what to say. _Am I supposed to tell him that Mom treats me like that because I'm her son? They'll just think I'm a nutter._

When he didn't answer, Sirius tapped him on the back and said, "Just ignore James. He's just jealous because the love of his life noticed you when he wasn't. Believe me, he's done everything he can just to be noticed by Lily and he didn't succeed."

"Yeah, and _you _haven't done anything, yet you're the one Lily's paying attention to." Remus continued and smirked.

"I said cut it out, you guys." James leaned back at his chair, looking sulky.

Sirius smiled and turned to Harry. "Back to people being nice, you see that group of trolls there pretending to be humans?" he pointed to Harry's _favorite _table, the Slytherin table.

Remus looked at them and wore the same expression that Sirius and James wore, the one of deep disgust. "Never try and talk to them, because nothing good will come out of their mouths." Remus warned.

"Especially the ugliest of them… you see that? The one with greasy hair and an abnormally large nose?" Sirius asked.

Harry knew very well who it was. Snape.

"Never approach him." Remus warned again. But what they don't know was that Harry didn't need to be warned.

"Yeah. And if they ever try and do something to you, just tell us, and we'll take care of them." James said and smiled meaningfully at Sirius and Remus.

They quieted after that and all Harry thought and longed to say was, _Thanks, Dad._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days, Harry found himself having immense fun while they were having Charms. Professor Flitwick said that it was their free lesson and may practice any charm they wish to. He was with the Marauders and they were practicing their Levitating Charm because it had been a long time since they had used that. They were all levitating rolls of parchment and were having contest on who will be able to reach the ceiling first.

"I won! I won!" Remus shouted, sounding like a child.

James looked at him and said indignantly, "Hey, that one was so easy so I thought that maybe I'll let you win!"

"You just can't accept the fact that I won and that I beat you!" Remus said joyfully.

"All right! We'll have three more levels for each contest! The things we're going to levitate will get heavier and heavier. Deal?" James asked, and his voice was challenging. Of course, all of them agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was ready to strangle Harry, Remus and Sirius. Especially Pettigrew, even though he hadn't done anything. Sirius beat him on the second level and Harry beat won at the third level.

Remus looked at him and smirked. "So, where's your promise that you'll win?"

"Or were you just," Sirius also smirked, "letting us win?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you know that!" James replied.

"Oh? Okay, for us to believe you, you have to beat all of us in the last level. And we," Sirius stood up and borrowed four Transfiguration book from four giggling girls, which, needless to say, was their heaviest book. "are going to use this one to levitate into the ceiling, all right?"

All of them agreed and the fourth level started. James was very determined to win, and he really concentrated. His book was about to reach the ceiling and was ready to whoop in joy when he noticed the love of his life, Lily, making her way towards them.

_Has she finally realized we're meant for each other and is going to cheer me up? _James thought excitedly.

But his over-excitement made him lose one valuable thing; his concentration. And when you are levitating something, never ever lose your concentration because you wouldn't like what would happen. And boy, did he regretted the result.

His book, which was floating high in midair, fell down…

…on Harry's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily wanted to talk with Professor Flitwick, who, unfortunately, was watching the game the boys were having. She headed for Flitwick when she saw a heavy book fall on Harry's head.

Immediately, she went to Harry, who was lying on the ground.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, while looking for a lump on his head.

Harry blinked and said groggily, "Yeah, M-Lily, I'm all right. I've suffered worse injuries than this. Thanks for the concern." he smiled and her heart warmed.

She smiled brightly at him but when she looked up at James, her eyes were furious.

"And you! Can't you do even a simple charm without hurting someone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was about to apologize to Harry but changed his mind when he saw Lily showing so much concern at Harry. instead if apologizing, he left the room and the three immediately followed him.

"Hey, why didn't you even apologized to Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I think the book landed pretty hard on him." Sirius agreed.

"Didn't you see how Lily treated him? Like he was some sort of a delicate baby and she's her mother. As if! Harry's just as old as we are! Why is Lily so concerned with him?" James answered while walking furiously.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and sighed. "So this is all about jealousy, isn't it?" Remus asked.

James didn't answer and just continued to walk towards their common room.

Remus shrugged his shoulders while Sirius smiled meaningfully.

"Why are you smiling?" Remus demanded.

"Ir's just that I realized that finally, James has finally found a serious rival with Lily."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I would really, really appreciate it if you did.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

AN: For all of those who took the time reading and reviewing my fic, thank you so much! I'm so glad that most of you still support this story even though I rarely update at all. Sorry for the long time it takes me to update, it's just that I've been so busy and I don't have enough ideas to make the next chapter. But thankfully, I was able to make the next chapter. So, here's Chapter 13, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 13 – Puzzling Emotions and Reactions**

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Lily, who was still staring at him.

He sat up, touched his head and grimaced when he felt a lump.

"I'd better get you to the hospital wing." Lily said and started to get up.

"No, I'm all right. It's just a small lump. It's not like I'm about to drop dead anytime." Harry joked, while suppressing a smile. Really, what they say about moms being overprotective are so, so true.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, her green eyes full of concern. Harry nodded.

"Well then, let me just escort you to the common room so you can lie down and rest." Harry stood up, and with Lily beside him, they exited the room quietly.

But they failed to notice how silent the room they left was.

When Harry and Lily were out of sight, the remaining students looked at each other, disbelief written all over their face. Even Aliesha and Macey, who were Lily's best friends since they stepped into Hogwarts, were surprised.

Lily, the only man-hater in their school, were very much concerned about a guy's condition? And not just a guy, either, because Harry is the carbon copy of Lily's most hated person, James Potter.

"That did not just happen." Xandra, a known flirt in their school, said.

"I can't believe it happened." Randall, a Ravenclaw who courted Lily when they were in fifth year, seconded.

"Yeah, me too." Aliesha said, then looked at Macey, who looked back at her.

"But it did." Macey said, and the bell rang out, signaling the end of their _very _interesting lesson.

They all filed out of the classroom, talking to themselves, and Professor Flitwick was left alone in the classroom.

Professor Flitwick smiled to himself, and was very glad that it happened to his class. He wasn't sure whether other teachers would forgive the six of them for causing a large disturbance in his class _and _walking out at his class without any permission from him.

_But it's not everyday that I'll be able to see James Potter jealous of someone else._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside their dorm, James paced the floor, still looking deeply upset. Sirius and Remus watched him quietly, while Pettigrew, who fell asleep the moment they entered the room, was snoring loudly. After some more minutes Sirius and Remus grew tired of watching James.

"Aren't you over it yet?" Sirius asked.

James ignored him and went to the door. He opened it and was about to go down but he froze at the scene that greeted him. Sirius and Remus, puzzled at his reaction, went to the door and tried to see what was the cause of his reaction.

"Oh, hell!." Sirius muttered and looked at James. No wonder he was acting this way.

Sirius took a second look at the scene before him. Harry and Lily were sitting side-by-side and Lily was holding an ice pack on Harry's head. Harry looked like he's sleeping, and Lily was staring at him intently.

"Lily sure forgot she's a witch. She can just use any healing charm and it could have healed instantly." Remus said.

Suddenly, James closed the door, almost hitting Sirius in the face.

"Hey! You almost ruined this perfect face! It would have been a great loss for the world if something happened to me." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the moment. But for once, his attempt on humor fell flat. Sensing that it James is really serious, he too, turned serious.

"So, what do you want to do to him?" Sirius eyed James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James turned to Sirius immediately. "What do you mean?"

Sirius's eyebrow rose. "Are you seriously asking me that? I mean, remember what Harry looked like, looking so cozy with Lily. Lily, the only girl you've ever loved."

The image came to his mind very clearly. And once again, he felt the jealousy course through him.

"So?" Sirius prompted.

But, funnily, he doesn't want to respond to Sirius. He kept quiet for some time, and said.

"No, don't do anything to him. I don't want anything to happen to him." Even James was surprised at what he lastly said. "I-I mean, I'll take care of him myself." He added, so they wouldn't ask questions.

"For a while there, you sounded like a father protecting his little kid." Sirius said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Remus nodded. "So, is this the start of the 'Lily Loves Me and Lily Loves Me Not Contest' between the twin Potters?" Remus asked with a sly smile. Sirius laughed and high-fived with Remus, while James looked at them, a slight smile on his face, and his problems were forgotten for a while.

_Really, I'm so lucky to have friends like them. They never fail to see humor in everything. _James smiled widely. _And not to mention good-looking and popular too, although not as much as me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was watching Harry, who nodded off to sleep minutes after they sat down. It still amazes her when she would look at James and then she would suddenly saw Harry, and they look _exactly_ like each other.

But what puzzles her was her reactions to the two of them. When James was talking to her, she would either slight irritation or uneasiness, but with Harry, she felt comfortable.

Something caught her attention, and from his face her eyes went to his neck. Something is glinting. She took it out and saw a very fine chain, and she gasped when she saw the pendant.

_A face of a lion…_

But what really fascinated her were its eyes. It was pure white.

_Diamonds?_

Unbeknownst to her, Harry woke up from his slumber and looked at Lily, who was still studying the necklace. He frowned. He had almost forgotten he have it but smiled when Lily still hasn't let go of it. Looks like Lily was as awed by the necklace's flawless beauty as he was.

Lily was shocked when the color of the lion's eyes changed. From pure white, it slowly changed into a brilliant green.

_From diamond to emerald?_

She looked up and saw Harry watching her. She was struck by the color of his eyes. It has the same color as the lion's eyes, and his eyes fitted the necklace perfectly.

She suddenly realized that she was staring at him and felt the embarrassment wash over her. She let go of the necklace and grinned at Harry guiltily.

_Where have I put the icepack?_

"Sorry." Harry nodded, still smiling.

"It's just that, your necklace… It's so beautiful and elegant. Where have you bought it?"

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable. He can't tell her where he got it, because she might look for that shop, and who knows if it already exists in this time.

"Uhm, my-my parents gave it to me as a birthday present."

"Oh." She said, and smiled. "Your parents must love you so much to give you something this expensive."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah, they do." _So much that they sacrificed their life for me._

"Well, we'd better go down for dinner. I'm sure you're already hungry." Harry nodded and they went down together.

Hidden from their view, the lion's eyes, from being brilliantly green, glowed blue inside Harry's robes.

Harry must have realized that he has limited time to spend with his parents, and that he has to make the most of it. Because it's bound to end one day. The exact time? No one knows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been so busy for the last month, and actually, I've been waiting for more reviews for Chapter 13. But, sadly, it didn't reach the number of reviews I want to have. I just want to point out my mistake in Chapter 12. Instead of Holly, I typed in Macey. I kind of forgot that Aliesha's last name is Macey and their other friend is Holly. Sorry for the confusion. And to answer someone's question, the necklace's eye color changes depending on Harry's mood. If you want to know what each color means, please read Chapter 3. The meaning of each color is stated there.

Here's Chapter 14, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 14 – Answering Questions and Facing Confrontations**

The next day, Harry was walking towards the Great Hall, looking slightly confused. Last night, when he went back to their dorm, he failed to notice immediately that something was wrong. None of the Marauders said a word to him, and when they were about to sleep, James talked to him.

_James stood next to Harry's bed and asked, "Is your head all right?"_

"_Yeah. Lily-"_

"_Obviously, he's all right because of Lily. So don't worry about him. He's not a small boy, so he can handle a little bump." Sirius said sarcastically, then looked at James, and his eyes seemed to be saying something._

_James sighed. "Okay. If you're sure you're okay, then you better go to sleep. You need to rest."_

_Harry nodded, and James left him. When he was under his covers, he smiled. He took off his necklace and stared at it. Its eyes were once again colorless, and remembering who had touched that necklace earlier that day, his smile grew wider. He uttered a 'thanks' for the griffin, and the smile never leaving his face, he took off his glass and was soon fast asleep._

Last night he had been very happy to notice the way Sirius and Remus acted, but now that he remembered it, he wondered what made them turn cold at him. And also this morning, when he woke up, they left the room immediately and left Harry. And that was why he was now alone.

He was near the Great Hall, when he heard someone call him. He turned around and saw Randall running towards him. When he stopped before Harry, he said, "I want to ask you something,"

"What?" Harry said shortly. He doesn't like this guy, and he has always trusted his instincts. And when Randall answered, he immediately knew why.

"I've noticed that you and Lily are close-"

"So?" Harry asked, and he wore a not-so-nice expression.

"Uhm, well, it's just that I've you're the first guy who could freely talk with Lily. You're not planning to date her, are you?"

Harry stared at him for a while, then asked, "And if I'm not?"

Randall's face brightened. "Can you help me court her? I've always liked her, but she never noticed me. And also, can you tell me what she likes?"

Harry smiled, "Sorry to say, but I won't let other guys near her. So, good luck in catching her attention, I hope you don't succeed." He turned and went into the Great Hall, leaving an angry and disappointed Randall behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched the sky as he sat on the ground, his back on an old tree.

"You know what I don't get, Prongs?" he asked, not bothering to look at around.

James turned to look at him and smiled slyly. "So, Sirius Black finally encountered a problem he cannot solve." Sirius glared at him and he laughed. "What is it, Padfoot?"

"Right now, you should be hating Harry with all your might. And if you just said 'yes' last night, today will be Harry's one of his most embarrassing days. He'll be sorry he ever crossed one of us."

"But instead you stopped us." Remus said.

"Yeah, and last night, you were very concerned at him. What happened to you? Why have you gone so soft towards him?"

James looked thoughtful, then shrugged, "I don't know why either. So don't ask me why." But he pondered the question again and shook his head when he found no answer.

_What's wrong with me? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed, Harry kept thinking about what Randall said. He realized that it's true; he really was the only guy who could ask her anything and not worry that she might suspect something. He also tried to ignore the fact that Sirius and Remus had ignored him all day, which was another proof that something was wrong.

So a plan formed at his mind, and at dinner that night, he sat next to Lily, and did not notice the glare Sirius and Remus gave him.

"Hi, Lily!"

"Hi, Harry!" Lily smiled at him. Aliesha and Holly looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uhm, after dinner, can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked, certain that his mom won't let him down.

"But I've got so much homework and-" Lily broke off, when she saw Harry's disappointed expression. "Oh, all right, but just for a while, all right?" Harry nodded, smiling.

Holly's eyebrow definitely rose this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Harry and Lily went to the library, with Harry holding all of Lily's things. When he looked at the books Lily was using for her subjects, he smiled.

_Hermione could have been her reincarnation._

He sat down after Lily did, and Lily looked at him questioningly.

"So, what do you want to say?"

"Can you tell me what you like in a guy?" Harry said straightforwardly.

Lily looked a little surprised, then smiled, "Of course he needs to be good-looking,"

_Dad is definitely good-looking. They always told me that I look exactly like me._

"-with good attitudes-"

_Well, he behaves, sometimes._

"-smart-"

_He definitely is smart. How else can they make the Marauder's Map and become an illegal Animagus?_

"-and maybe a good player-"

_Another big point. Everyone knows Dad is an excellent Quidditch player._

"and I want someone sweet."

Harry's smile, which had been growing wider, disappeared.

_Uh-oh. Big disappointment. I'm not sure if Dad has a sweet bone on his body._

"But why are you asking me that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Huh? Uh, nothing. I just want to know. And thank you for the time, I'll go back to the common room. Good night." Harry smiled at her and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily watched the departing Harry, then shrugged and shoulders and faced her homework.

A few hours later, when she was about to finish her homework, Aliesha and Holly sat down on either side of her. Before they even opened their mouths to speak, Lily spoke.

"Don't say anything for a while. Let me first finish my work." She knew that once they started talking, it would take them a long time to stop.

The other two kept quiet and waited for her to finish. After about fifteen minutes, Lily put down her quill and started to arrange her things. When she was finished, she looked at them.

"So?" she asked.

"Do you like Harry?" Aliesha asked.

"Of course I like him."

"Obviously you like him. But what Aliesha meant was, do you like to go out with him?" Holly asked.

Lily looked at them and laughed. "Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, let's see… He's the first guy whom you approached and talked to." Aliesha said.

"But I was only apologizing to him that time!"

"And he's also the first guy whom you showed concern after meeting an accident." Holly continued.

"You saw that book fell over him! What am I supposed to do? Just stare at him?" Lily said, starting to get annoyed.

"Do you remember last year, when Randall tripped on his chair and landed right in front of you?" Aliesha asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you didn't even lift a finger to help him! While Harry-"

"Yup, Harry. You helped him, and you know very well that-" Holly was cut off by Aliesha.

"That those stupid group of guys will help him."

"Yeah. And, Aliesha, don't call them stupid, all right? And this morning," Holly continued before Aliesha could react, "you agreed to meet with him before doing your homework. It's as though he's more important than your homework. And that has _never_ happened before. Don't argue with me." she said when Lily opened her mouth.

"So, can you say that you're not even a tiny bit interested with our James look-alike?"

"I admit, I like him. But not the way you made it look like. Harry makes me comfortable, and that has never happened to me before in this school. You know that kind of feeling when you're with your Dad or brothers? That's how I feel for Harry." Lily explained.

"But he's not your brother nor your father." Aliesha argued.

"Maybe he's not, but that's how I feel about him, all right?" Lily said, with finality on her voice.

The two looked like they wanted to say something more but they stopped. "Oh, all right. We believe you." Holly said, and Aliesha nodded.

Lily smiled. "That's settled then." She stood up and after getting her things, they left the library. While they were walking, Lily smiled.

_I can't believe they thought that I'm interested in Harry._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I would really, really appreciate it if you did.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm so sorry that it took me almost two months to update. I've been so busy with my school works! But now that I'm having my Christmas break, I was able to find enough time to make the next chapter.

One of my readers asked me what happened to Peter Pettigrew. Some, or maybe even all of you must have noticed that Peter seemed nonexistent in my fanfic. It's just that I hate Peter so much, that I practically erased him from the latter chapters. But now, maybe I'll give him a line or two in every chapter. That's all!

Here's Chapter 15, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 15 – Inherited Traits**

Harry entered their dormitory and found Sirius and Remus talking seriously. When he entered, they stopped and stared at him.

Harry took a deep breath and asked. "Where are James and Peter?"

"Peter's in the kitchen, eating." Remus said in a cold voice.

"And James is on the grounds practicing his newest move. Why?" Sirius asked, his voice as cold as Remus's.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "I'm just surprised that you four aren't together." He went to his bed, and when he sat down, he saw Sirius and Remus still staring at him. He stared at them back, and waited for them to talk.

Sirius sighed. "You know, I still can't figure out why Lily likes you, while she hated James so much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James panted and leaned on their dorm's door for a while to rest. He had been practicing a new move for the last two hours. He has no plans of stopping until he perfected it but the rain poured suddenly. He decided to stop and ran from the grounds to their common room so that he can change because he left his robes at their dorm.

He was about to open the door when he heard Sirius's voice.

"You know, I still can't figure out why Lily likes you, while she hated James so much."

James froze. He waited for Harry's reply, his hand frozen on the doorknob.

"Apparently, Lily wants someone who's good-looking, with good attitudes, smart, a good player-"

"Well, how can't she like James? He's a living example of what Lily likes in a guy." Remus reacted.

James nodded vigorously, even though no one can see him.

_What a great friend I have._

"And the most important thing is, Lily wants someone who's sweet. And I think _I _am Lily's dream guy, not James. We don't even know if James even knows what the term 'being sweet' means." Harry replied, and James could imagine him wearing a smug expression, identical to the one he always wore.

He knew that if he heard some other guy say those exact words to him, well, he'll make sure that that someone will really regret ever opening his stupid mouth. But instead, he smiled, and shook his head.

_So, it seems that I look like I don't know how to be sweet to someone._

He decided to open the door, and upon entering, three surprised faces greeted him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the back of his mind, Harry wanted to jump up in joy. Instead, he tried to stifle his smile and watched as Sirius and Remus looked worriedly at James, perhaps wondering what James would say if he had heard them.

"Hey," James said.

The three of them nodded at him, and he went to his bed and took his robes so that he can change.

At that, Sirius and Remus breathed easier. Apparently, they thought that James didn't hear them.

But Harry thought so otherwise. It was when James looked at him, and as though his eyes were telling him that he knew something, that convinced Harry that he heard their whole conversation.

Harry stood up and excused himself, and as he closed the door, he smiled broadly.

_Mission accomplished._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat down on an empty chair and started eating her breakfast. It has been days since her friends had that outrageous conversation with her. And up until now, whenever she thought of it, she always shook her head in disbelief.

Even though they had stopped badgering her about Harry, they kept on raising their eyebrows on her whenever they'd see her with Harry, and that was so often.

And that was one thing that Lily was thankful for. She and Harry had gone closer as the days gone by.

A shadow appeared before her, and without looking up, she said, "'Morning, Harry."

Harry dropped down to the seat next to her and smiled. "'Morning, Lily." After saying that, he faced his food and started eating.

Just before she finished her breakfast, a beautiful black owl dropped a letter before her. She took it, a little bit surprised. She opened it, and as she read the letter, a smile appeared on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, curious at what made his mother smile, asked, "Can I read it?"

Lily nodded and handed him the letter.

_Good morning, my princess. You do not know who I am, and there is no need for you to do so. I just want you to know that whenever you feel alone, just think of me, and you'll be confident and say that someone out there loves you so much. _

_I hope that I have made you happy, even with just this letter._

_Knight_

Harry frowned. It seems as though whoever this 'knight' was, he has plans of courting Lily. And whoever that is, he has to find out immediately. No one can threaten his parents' relationship, and he'll make sure of that.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

Lily nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "It's so sweet, don't you think?"

He nodded, forcing his face to smile. He has an idea who this 'Knight' would be.

He stood up, even without finishing his breakfast, and went to the Hufflepuff table. He approached Randall, tapped him on the back, and muttered, "Come with me for a second."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randall stood up immediately and followed Harry, feeling a little confused.

They went out of the Great Hall and Harry stopped on a deserted place. Harry turned to Randall, and he looked angry. Randall stepped backward. He doesn't want to admit it, but he was a little afraid of Harry.

"Haven't I told you not to disturb Lily again?" Harry said, his voice menacing,

His face brightened. "So, Lily had read my letter! Did she liked it?" he asked, but when Harry advanced on him, he took another step backward, again struck at how taller Harry was than him.

"It doesn't matter whether she liked it or not." Harry said, his voice becoming more menacing, "And I'm warning you; never, ever try and disturb Lily again, or I'll make sure you'll be sorry for what you did." At that, Harry stormed back to the Great Hall, leaving Randall frozen to where he stood. He collected his thoughts after a while, and shook his head.

_It seems that Harry and James has more in common than just looks. For a moment there, I thought I was speaking to James._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to Charm's classroom, Harry was walking with Lily. They were talking when someone collided with Harry. The guy who bumped with him was sent sprawling to the floor, while Harry was not even swayed.

Harry helped him get up. The guy said 'thanks', and focused all of his attention on Lily. Harry frowned, and studied him. He has blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, rather rudely.

The guy turned to him and said, "I'm Adam, from Hufflepuff. Sorry about what happened." He said, then smiled at him.

Harry nodded and turned to Lily. "Lily, let's go. We're gonna be late for Charms." Lily nodded and they walked towards the Charms classroom.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Adam still staring at Lily. Harry frowned again, but when they plopped down on their seats, Harry focused his attention to Professor Flitwick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders were discussing something in the back of Charms classroom, completely ignoring Professor Flitwivk's lessons.

"You know what? I think we've been behaving so much these past few weeks." James said.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I'm beginning to be bored staying in this place."

"Are you planning to have some good time again?" Remus asked. When the two nodded eagerly, he sighed. Having good time has a different meaning for the two of them. It means either messing the whole castle up or just making Snape's life hell.

"Can't you guys wait until Christmas is over?"

"Nope! Anyway, we still have five weeks before Christmas, and we'll be wasting our time and efforts if the students won't be here to enjoy our show." James explained.

"Are you guys staying here for Chriatmas?" Remus asked, trying to change the topic.

"Not sure." They both replied.

"Hey, are you still going to continue your prank?" Peter asked eagerly. He was always amazed at whatever they do.

Remus shot a dangerous look at Peter. Whenever he tries to change the topic, he always succeeds. That's what he's good at. But Peter chose to open his stupid mouth at that particular time.

"Of course we will!" James said brightly, and he and Remus started discussing what to do.

Remus sighed again, then grinned.

He has done his duty as a prefect; he tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. So, it's time to do his duty as a friend.

He joined the discussion between Sirius and James, and plotted ways on how to surprise the students again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randall was looking for his quill inside his pocket when he felt something. He took it out, and frowned. It was a piece of parchment. He opened it and was surprised when he read it.

It was his letter for Lily.

His frowned deepened, and then tried to recall what he did this morning.

_He went up to the Owlery, and called his own barn owl. He sent his letter for his parents, and tried to find another to deliver his letter for Lily. He was about to call a free owl when someone called his name._

_He turned around and saw his friend. He smiled and went downstairs with him, totally forgetting the letter in his pocket._

So, he wasn't the one who sent the letter to Lily! Harry had been mistaken.

_But then, who did?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! If you do, I would consider it as your Christmas present for me!


	16. Chapter 16

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: Thank you for all those who read my last chapter, especially for those who reviewed and those who greeted me last Christmas, thank you all so much! Because of my vacation, I was able to finish the next chapter, so here it is.

I just want to say something about my character Holly Rutledge. I forgot to say that this girl always wears glasses, and her hair's always tied up in a ponytail. Just imagine her as one of the nerd girls at Hogwarts. Well, that all!

Here's Chapter 16, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 16 – The Perfect Guy for Lily**

Next morning at breakfast, Harry was walking towards his usual seat when James called him.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to him, somewhat surprised. Sadly, they hadn't been talking that much since the incident at their dorm room.

"Don't you wanna join us?" asked James.

Harry shook his head, and saw the disappointment that filled James' face.

"Sorry, James." James nodded. And Harry continued towards Lily.

_Sorry, Dad, but I have to make sure that no one else messes up your chance with Mum._

Harry sat beside Lily and started eating. He had almost finished eating his breakfast, relief seeping through him, when the thing he dreaded came.

The elegant black owl was back. It gave Lily its letter, and flew away.

Lily picked it up and read the letter. Harry was not happy when he saw his mother smile.

"Is it from Knight?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Lily's face brightened. "Yes, it's from him. I really love his letters. They're both so sweet." Harry tried so hard to make his expression neutral.

"Excuse me." He got up, and once again, headed straight to Randall. Randall took the hint and followed him outside.

"I've got to tell you some-" Randall was cut off by Harry.

"I've already told you to lay your hands off Lily. Why the hell won't you follow what I said?" Harry said, and Randall shuddered slightly at the look on Harry's face.

"Look, I wasn't the one who sent the letter to Lily yesterday."

"Are you trying to cover up for what you did?"

"No, I mean, I was not able to send my letter to Lily yesterday. I still have my letter for her, look." Randall handed him the letter, and Harry took it.

Harry knew immediately that he is not lying. The Knight's writing's far too beautiful to even resemble Randall's writing. He handed it back to Randall, and voiced out what he was thinking.

"If you aren't the one sending letters to Lily, then who?"

Randall shrugged. "I don't know. I just like to warn you; if ever you're planning to court Lily, you'll have a lot of problems dealing with her other admirers. She's the most popular girl here, and even her aloofness doesn't stop the guys from pursuing her."

Harry nodded, his anger evaporating, and left Randall. He sighed.

_It's a good thing Dad is not an ordinary guy; he always stands out. Otherwise, it would be difficult for me to help him get Mum._

He approached Lily and she stood up. As they made their way towards their first class, Lily noticed that Harry kept staring at her.

"Harry?" she said, but when he didn't take his eyes off of her, she waved her hands in front of him.

Harry blinked. "What did you say?"

Lily smiled. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"But why were you staring at me?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Lily raised her eyebrow. "I'm just wondering why you still don't have a serious relationship with anyone. Don't tell me no one here likes you?" Harry looked incredulous.

"Believe me, I've tried so hard to drive away those who tried to approach me, and I'm telling you, it's not that easy." Lily said.

Harry smiled.

_And that's why I'm having a hard time making sure Dad's way is clear._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day long, Harry kept thinking about his parents. It was a good thing Lily was so busy with her home works or she would have noticed that her companion was quieter than usual.

At the very end of their last class, an idea sprung up to his mind. He immediately excused himself from Lily and followed the two girls about to exit from their room.

Harry blocked their path and said, "Excuse me, may I talk to you for just a while?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly and Aliesha looked at each other knowingly. They knew what he was after.

"If you want to talk about Lily-"

"Exactly! How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, every time a guy approaches both of us, it's always about Lily." Aliesha answered.

"So? What about her?" Holly asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around him. Many students were still getting out of the classroom, and they could be easily overheard.

"Can you come with me? I don't think we have enough privacy in here."

The two nodded and followed him down to the grounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they sat down in front of a tree in a slightly secluded area, Holly began to talk.

"I know why you want to talk to us."

"Yup. You want us to help you in courting Lily. So many guys before had done the same thing." Aliesha continued.

"Sad to say, we never helped anyone of them."

"Why?" asked Harry, looking truly curious.

"They never passed our standards." They chorused.

"Well, if I'll ask you to help me court Lily, will you?"

Aliesha and Holly looked at each other, and then turned their eyes on Harry. They studied him and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Holly asked Aliesha.

"Well, Lily seems to like you, so… Yes, we'll help you."

Harry grinned, and they were struck anew at how much Harry resembled James.

"Thanks, but I've no plans of courting Lily."

Holly and Aliesha frowned. "Then, what kind of help are you planning to ask of us?" Holly asked.

Harry's grin reappeared, and he started to talk about his plan that involves Lily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry entered the common room and sat down beside Lily.

"Lily, remember when I asked you what your ideal guy should be like?"

Lily nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I think I've found the perfect guy for you." Harry answered, smiling happily.

"Well then, who?"

"Can you promise me that you won't get mad at me or anything?"

Lily smiled. "Of course I won't. Why would I? So, who is it?"

"James Potter."

"WHAT?! That arrogant scumbag, my ideal guy?" Lily said loudly. She noticed the other Gryffindors looking at them, so she lowered her voice. "I mean, of all the guys around here, why did you choose that one?"

"I told you not to get mad at me." Harry said, pretending to be hurt, but Lily knew that he's just acting.

"I'm not mad, okay?" Lily sighed when Harry stared at her with unbelieving eyes. "I'm-I'm just surprised, disgusted, oh I can't believe-"

"Lily." Harry cut her off.

"All right. So, why him?"

"Of all the traits you've told me about, he's the one guy who possesses it all," Harry stated.

Lily forced herself to nod, and Harry, after saying goodnight to her, left her and went to his dorm room.

_And I'm gonna prove it to you, I swear._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, her friends accompanied her in going down to breakfast. They sat down on either side of her, and began to talk excitedly.

"So, who do you think is the cutest guy around here?" Aliesha asked Holly.

"Sirius Black." Holly answered immediately, her eyes focused on Sirius, who was two seats away from her.

"If you like the rich-kid type." Aliesha rolled her eyes.

"How about you?" Holly asked Aliesha interestedly.

"Remus- I-I mean," Aliesha blushed.

"So, you like the prefect boy Lupin, don't you?" Holly taunted. She has never seen Aliesha blush like this before.

"No! I-"

"Don't deny it." Lily advised.

Aliesha sighed, then grinned. "How 'bout you, Lily?"

"Yeah. Who's the cutest guy here for you?"

Lily immediately roamed her eyes around her, and when her eyes rested on Harry, she smiled. She knew she wouldn't be in any trouble if he ever found out that she considers him as the best-looking guy in Hogwarts.

"Harry-"

Holly cut her off. "And don't you dare say it's Harry! You've already told us he's just like your brother, so he's out of the list."

"But it's true!" Lily protested. And it really is kind of true.

Aliesha's eyebrow rose. "No."

"But-"

"Let's see," Holly cut her off. "I'm sure we three have different ideas when it comes to our dream guy. I like Sirius, the elegant one. Aliesha likes Remus, the good guy, so, your dream guy must be James, the athletic type!"

"What?! B-but-" Lily sputtered, while Aliesha nodded fervently.

"You know Lily, he's quite good-looking."

"No arguments with that!" Holly seconded.

"Bu-But how can he-"

"Especially after you said that Harry's cute." Aliesha said, smirking.

"Yeah! And, surprise! Harry looks exactly like James!" Holly said drily.

"Except the eyes, that is." Aliesha said.

"Well, it doesn't make that much difference." Holly shrugged.

"So, yep! James' the perfect guy for our little Lily in here." Aliesha decided.

"But-"

"Well, I've got to hurry. Coming, Aliesha?" Aliesha nodded and they left Lily alone, still looking slightly shocked.

As they turned their back on Lily, they both smiled triumphantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly and Aliesha were still discussing about what happened back in the Great Hall. They were laughing at how disoriented Lily looked when they left her.

"I can't believe it! For the first time, we managed to rattle the calm look on Lily!" Aliesha exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Holly agreed. "But you know, I was kinda surprised about what you said about Lupin. I never imagined that you would like someone like him."

"And why is that?" Aliesha asked defensively.

"Because I know that you hate those Marauders so much."

"I don't hate them, I just don't like what they do to whenever they're bored." Aliesha reasoned out. "But I also didn't know that you like Sirius Black."

Holly shrugged. "Who wouldn't like him?" Her face began to look dreamy. "He's just sooo handsome, and smart, and-" Holly was cut off by Aliesha.

"All right! I get your point! So, are you planning to follow him around just like what the other girls do?" Aliesha asked interestedly.

Holly's dreamy look disappeared and she looked down on her feet.

"Why?" Aliesha asked, surprised at Holly's sudden change of mood.

"I know I've got no chance of catching Sirius' attention. I mean, look at me," She pointed at herself. "I always wore these stupid glasses, and I looked so unglamorous and ugly compared to all of the girls who, according to you, always follow him around."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decided to follow her friends after a while. She looked for them and found them in the grounds sitting under a tree.

She walked towards them but stopped near them and overheard their conversation about Sirius Black. When she heard what Holly said, she frowned and decided to approach them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you saying?" a voice said and Holly looked up, slightly surprised.

"W-What?"

"About you being ugly and all." Lily sat down beside her.

"It's true, you know that." Holly said.

"I don't know about you, but I think you're a very beautiful girl, and it's a shame that you yourself don't realize it."

"But-But compared to Hazel, Xandra, and everyone else who's his admirers, I'm just a big loser." She said bitterly.

"You know you aren't, Holly. You're such a nice person. And compared to those flirts, I think you're a gem." Lily smiled at her.

"Yeah, and if Sirius wasn't able to spot that, then it's his loss, not yours." Aliesha said.

Holly looked at both of them and smiled, all of her insecurities disappearing in an instant.

"You're right, guys. From now on, self-pity is banned from our group!" Holly declared.

Aliesha and Lily laughed.

"Now, why don't we have a group hug?" Holly asked.

"All right! Group hug!" the two chorused, and laughing together, they hugged each other tightly.

"You know, Holly, you're lucky because you chose this exact time to drown in self-pity, because I was planning to give you two my opinion about what happened earlier."

Aliesha and Holly looked at each other, relief mirrored in their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's mind was filled with questions the whole day, and all of it was about the mysterious Knight.

_If he's not Randall, then who is it?_

His eyes roamed around the Great Hall. There are so many guys in here that may possibly be Knight.

Aliesha and Holly sat down on the seats beside him, talking about their earlier class. Then Aliesha noticed Harry's expression.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "I'm just thinking about something."

"About what?" Holly asked interestedly.

"Knight." It slipped from Harry's tongue. Originally, he has no plans of telling it to anyone else, but now he'd said it, he can't take it back.

He just hoped that they wouldn't pay any attention to what he said.

Holly frowned. "Why would you be thinking about Adam?"

Harry eyes suddenly turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're thinking about him, right?" Holly looked puzzled.

"Why would I think about him?" Harry looked even more puzzled than Holly.

"Well, you said you're thinking about Knight, right? And as far as I know, there's no other Knight here in Hogwarts."

"Why did you call him Knight?"

"Well, it's his last name, isn't it?" Holly said.

"Yeah. His whole name's Adam Knight." Aliesha said.

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking about him. I just didn't know that his first name's Adam." Harry lied.

"Oh, I forgot that you were just a new student here." Aliesha said.

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, why were you thinking about him?" Aliesha asked.

"Because this morning, when I was in with Lily, he bumped into me. I noticed that he kept staring at Lily, and when we left, his eyes followed her." Harry was thankful that he managed to come up with an excuse at once.

"Oh, so you're afraid that he'll be a hindrance to our plans." Aliesha said.

"Yeah." And that was true.

"Don't worry. We'll try our best to make our plan work." Holly assured him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at them.

_So, I've finally found out who you are, Knight._

He sighed.

_Another guy to take care of. _

He looked at Lily's direction and stared at her.

_Mom, why do you have to be so beautiful? You're making this a little hard for me._ He complained in his mind.

_But then, it's better than to have a mom looking like you than someone who looks like a toad._

When the word 'toad' came into his mind, Harry was reminded unpleasantly of Umbridge. He shuddered slightly, very thankful indeed that Lily was his mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, it was James's turn to receive a mysterious letter. He opened it and began to read.

_I just want to warn you about Lily. If you are still interested in her, you'd better make a move now, or else some other guy will beat you to her._

There was no signature. James flipped the note to try to find a name, but he found nothing. He stared at the letter, but the writing was unfamiliar to him.

"Hey, Prongs, what's that? Another love letter?" Sirius mocked.

"No. read this." James gave him the letter, and Sirius read it.

"You know, Prongs, he's kinda right. Lately, you've been doing absolutely nothing to get her attention. What's happening to you?" Sirius asked, and passed the letter to Remus.

Not waiting for him to answer, Sirius turned to Remus. "What d'you think, Moony?"

"Padfoot's right, Prongs. You gotta make a move now, or everyone might think you're no longer interested in her. Or do you still like, no, I mean, love her?" asked Remus, staring at him.

"Of course Prongs still loves her! Why wouldn't he?" piped up Peter. Then he looked at James. "But if don't, the guys will be more than pleased to replace you as her best suitor."

James stared at Peter, his eyes unbelieving.

"Wormtail, for once, what you said made sense." He turned to all them, a smile on his lips. He placed his feet on top of the table in an arrogant manner. "Don't worry, you guys. Since when does a face like this ever had a problem making girls fall for it?" His smile became confident.

"Since a girl named Lily Evans was born on earth." Remus whispered quietly, so that only Sirius can hear him.

Sirius's smiled, and the two of them looked at James, who was staring up at the ceiling, the smile still on his face, and perhaps fantasizing about Lily Evans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, James," Harry called. They were in their common room.

James turned to him. "What?"

"Don't you have any activities here in this school besides studying?"

"We play Quidditch in here, and each Houses have their own Quidditch team." James replied.

"Yeah, and you know what? James here is the best Seeker in the whole school." Remus said, his eyes looking coldly at Harry.

"And no one had ever beaten him." Remus added.

"Oh? Is that true?" Harry asked, looking interestedly at James, ignoring the way the two treated him.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Don't believe everything they say."

But Harry had the impression that what the two said was true.

_Where else could I have inherited my one and only talent? Definitely not from Mum._

"Hey, we're gonna have a game tomorrow. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Wanna watch?" james asked.

Harry's face brightened. "Sure. It's gone be the first Quidditch game I'll ever watch in here." _In this era, anyway._

"Yeah, and watch as James here show you how good he is as a player." Remus commented.

"Better than you'll ever be." Sirius said.

"Don't mind them. I don't know what's gotten into them lately." James said quietly. He frowned and looked at his two friends.

_Better than I'll ever be, huh? Let's see…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I'd like to know what you think of my slightly longer chapter.

Oh, and have a Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 17

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: Thank you all so much! I was very surprised when I received more reviews than usual about Chapter 16, and not to mention very happy. Right now, I'm trying so hard to improve my grammar, 'cause I know most of you are getting confused as to what tense I am really using, and some of you were really getting ticked off at me. I'm sorry, and I promise that I would really watch out for my grammar so that you'll enjoy my story even more.

I hadn't realized that many of you liked Quidditch, and now that I do, please don't be too disappointed with this chapter. It's the best I can come up for now, and I hope that you'll like it as much as you liked the other chapters. Again, thank you all so much!

Here's Chapter 17, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 17 – What A Simple Quidditch Match Could Bring**

The next morning, Hogwarts woke up in a perfect Quidditch weather. When Harry woke up, he saw his father already awake and was in the windowsill, looking down on the grounds.

"Hey, James, isn't this too early for you to wake up?" He asked. He knew that during weekends, the Marauders liked to wake up late. As a matter of fact, as he looked around him, the other three beds looked as if their occupants were still soundly asleep.

"Every time we have a game, I always wake up early. Because of excitement, I guess." James shrugged.

Harry fully understood how James felt. Even if he's sometimes nervous about an approaching game, he can't deny that he's also very excited.

Harry looked at his watch. It was almost time for breakfast.

"Hey, d'you wanna eat now, or are you gonna wait for them to wake up?" Harry gestured to the closed beds around him.

James pondered for awhile, and then shook his head.

"No, they're not gonna wake up 'til right before the game." James, too, looked at his watch, then his face registered shock. He looked at Harry. "Can you just meet me outside? I forgot that I arranged an early meeting for the team."

Harry nodded. James hurriedly went out and closed the door gently.

He stood up and changed his clothes. He went outside and looked for James. He immediately found him. James was sitting in one of the chairs, talking with six other students that Harry recognized as the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

He sat at one of the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, ready to wait for James. However, he had just sat down when James tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Is your meeting over?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's just a review of the other team's weaknesses."

"But it's important. Is it okay for you to miss that?" Harry asked, frowning.

James shrugged. "I don't need to hear all of that again. I'm sure we'll win, anyway." He said confidently.

Harry laughed, and together, they walked past the team, and exited the Gryffindor common room. If they took the time to look at the team, they would have been amused at the expression each of them had while looking at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank Longbottom, their seventh-year Keeper, looked at his other teammates. "You know, I think I'll never get used seeing those two looking almost exactly like each other."

They all nodded fervently.

"Well, we better go down as well. Looks like our team Captain had no plans of getting back in here." Frank stood up and the others followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry and James walked towards the Great Hall, many heads were turned and eyes followed them. However, they were oblivious to it. They were too busy talking about boys' favorite topic, Quidditch, and laughing together to pay any attention to their surroundings.

When they sat down together, Harry hardly noticed that the seat he sat on were the same seat he had occupied when he was almost a member of the Marauders, the same seat that he had been avoiding ever since Remus and Sirius had been cold to him.

Even eating their breakfast had not prevented James from telling Harry stories about his experiences when playing Quidditch, and Harry listened to him eagerly. He, too, wanted to tell James some of the games he had played, and even the Quidditch World Cup that he had watched. But he knew he shouldn't.

They were having such a good time when someone tapped them both on the back, and they both looked up. Harry knew that he was one of them member of their Quidditch Team, but up until now he still doesn't know what his name was.

He looked at them both and turned to James. "Hey, Potter, I think it's time for us to go to the grounds."

James looked at his watch. "Oh, yeah." He turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Zech, one of our Beaters. Zech, Harry."

"Hey, sorry for disturbing your breakfast. I just had to make sure that I'll be speaking to our Captain, and not to you. But since I don't know how to tell you two apart by just looking at your backs, I called both your attention." Zech explained, and Harry nodded.

"It's okay. I'm kinda getting used about this thing about confusing James with me, and I can fully understand all of you." he smiled.

"Zech, we better hurry up." James said, and turned to Harry. "Harry, meet you back there, all right?"

Harry nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." James smiled and patted his shoulders in a brotherly way.

When they left, Harry looked around him, and found Lily sitting not too far from him. He stood up and made his way towards her. As he was walking towards her, the students went out to the grounds, talking excitedly about the upcoming match.

"Hey, are you going to watch the game?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm not that interested in Quidditch anyway." Lily answered.

Harry sat down on an empty chair beside her.

"Why? I thought you wanted someone who loves to play, so, why aren't you going to watch and see who's the best out there?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I want someone who loves sports because I'm not exactly a good player. So, if we were married and all that, can you just imagine what our children would be like?" Lily explained.

_Mum, you really are smart._

"Well, I think you should watch the game today with me. Of course, with Holly and Aliesha, right?" Harry turned to the two girls.

"Of course! C'mon Lily, you really should come with us." Aliesha said.

"But I've got to study for-"

"Enough studying! You should have fun once in a while." Holly said.

"So, let's go! We're late for the game." Harry said, and Lily, sighing, stood up and followed her three friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the grounds, the game had already started. The four of them hurriedly went into one of the stands, and started to watch the game.

"Again, the game score is 40-20, in favor of Gryffindor," a familiar voice said. Harry looked around him and found Remus commentating, with Professor McGonagall beside him. Beside Professor McGonagall sat Sirius and Peter, Peter looking excited and Sirius was watching the game with a bored look on his face.

Harry's eyes roamed and located James. He was slightly above the other players, beside a Gryffindor Beater, and Harry knew that his eyes were busy looking for the Snitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was busy looking for the Snitch. He scanned the area below him carefully. Beside him, Zech was studying the game happening below them. He was instructed not to interfere with the game and test their newly acquired Beater, and see if she really deserves to be in their team. So far Adrianne was doing a good job.

James hovered down and began to loop in and out of the players, still searching for the Snitch, with Zech tailing him. With a jolt, he saw something flash near the Slytherin Keeper. Realizing that it was indeed the Snitch, he flew towards the Keeper and when he was near, out of the corner of his eyes, James saw Warian, a Slytherin Beater, swing a Bludger in his direction.

Zech, who was behind him, noticed it and quickly swinged it back to Warian, and the Bludger hit him squarely in the face.

The Gryffindor supporters who saw it roared with laughter.

But even though he was unhurt, Warian got what he wanted. The Snitch had disappeared.

"Thanks," James said, and Zech nodded.

Once again, James circled the field, his eyes alert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lily, focus your eyes on James." Aliesha said.

"Why?"

"So that you can see how great a player he is." Holly explained.

Lily scoffed. "I've seen him, all right? Haven't you noticed that Zech saved his neck? If Zech wasn't there, I don't know what would've happened to him."

"Just watch the game. Later on you'll see his real talent."

Lily rolled her eyes, but did as she was told and watched James.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many minutes had passed, the score was 70-60, Zech had started helping Adrienne, and James hadn't seen the Snitch yet. But he wasn't worried. He knew that the Slytherin Seeker was no match for him.

And again, he saw that flash of gold. It was in the middle of the field, between the Chasers and Beaters.

He immediately flew towards it, and halfway there he noticed the other Seeker tailing him, and he was right behind him. It seems that he saw it too.

James gripped his broomstick tightly and increased his speed, and the other Seeker followed him. When he was near the Snitch, the two Bludgers came pelting at him. James grabbed the Snitch and dived just in time. The two Bludgers, instead of hitting him, had collided rather painfully on the Slytherin Seeker. Because of the force, he was knocked out and landed on the grounds before his teammates were able to help him.

"AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WINS! The game ended with the score of 220-60!" Remus declared. "SO, ONCE AGAIN, THE LIONS HAVE DEFEATED THE SNAKES!"

The Gryffindor roared triumphantly. Three-quarters of the crowd were cheering madly, as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also on their side. The defeated Slytherins started to leave the grounds and went back inside the castle.

James, who was still clutching the Snitch, swooped down into the stands and went to Remus. He tugged the mic from him and said, amid Professor McGonagall's protests, "Excuse me."

The noise lessened slightly. The Gryffinder Quidditch Team who had been clearly looking for their missing Captain, looked towards him.

"I just want everyone to know that I won this game for Lily Evans. Lily, this game is for you!" their supporters cheered madly. He gave the mic back to Remus and immediately left.

"Uh-oh. So, what are you planning to do now, Mr. Potter?" Remus asked drily.

James circled around the Gryffindor stand, with the students cheering loudly. He smiled and stopped in front of someone.

"James? Professor McGonagall said you're lucky you've just won the march, 'cause if not she's gonna give you two weeks of detention for drawing too much attention to yourself." Remus passed on the message, and some of the students laughed. The noise was on its minimum as they watched James.

"Here." He held out the Snitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked puzzled. "What?" She had been talking to Harry for the past minutes, who had been very impressed by that other Potter, and had not been really paying attention to what was happening around her. As she looked around her, she was surprised to see the students looking at them.

"I'm giving it to you, isn't it obvious?" James replied, still holding out the Snitch.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "It's not yours, you know."

James shrugged. "I can always replace it. Anyway, I won this game for you. Don't you want this as a remembrance of my victory?" he asked, his face full of arrogance.

"No," Lily said firmly and turned to Harry. "Let's go." She grabbed him by the hand and tried to drag him away from James.

But James touched her shoulder, and Lily turned to him, frowning. Wordlessly, James took her hand and placed the Snitch in it.

Lily stared at the golden Snitch in her hand, its wings flapping helplessly against her fingers. She looked back at James and smiled.

She leaned closer to James, and he smiled arrogantly. "Why would I accept this stupid thing from someone like _you_?" she asked, with venom in her voice.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" James replied.

Lily stared at him, her eyes full of disgust, and let the Snitch go. "Sorry to tell you this, but I don't want a remembrance from someone I hate so much." she said firmly and James' smile disappeared and stared at her.

She turned her back on him and hurried away.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to suppress his laugh as he saw how his father's smile disappeared.

_So, you still willing to love her, Dad?_

But he saw the Snitch flying away, desperate to escape them. James, who was still staring after Lily, seemed too stunned to notice the Snitch.

It was far beyond his reach now, even for his height. So, what he did was what his instinct as a Seeker told him to do. He stepped onto his father's broomstick and just in time, grabbed the escaping Snitch expertly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, who was marble-like in his broomstick, was surprised when he saw Harry jump in front of him. The next thing he realized was that Harry was leaping onto his broomstick, his arms outstretched and trying to reach into something.

James gripped his broomstick tightly to maintain its balance, and looked up in time to see how Harry grabbed the Snitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped out of the broomstick and returned to the stand, clutching the Snitch. He returned it to James, who, for some reason was staring at him with shocked and disbelieving eyes.

Harry turned to Holly and Aliesha, ready to tell them to go and follow Lily, when he was met with expressions similar to James. He looked around him, and the students were staring at him silently.

"Awesome!" one of the Gryffindor second-year whispered. A babble broke out, and all of them kept pointing at Harry.

"C'mon," Harry muttered to Holly and Aliesha and they quickly exited the grounds, and James was left suspended in mid-air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James blinked, shook his head his shoulders and went to his teammates, who were still in mid-air.

"And I repeat, Gryffindor wins!" Remus said, wanting to draw the attention away from what happened. And the cheer that had been kind of muted was returned full blast.

"Looks like it's not your lucky day, Prongs." A voice said lazily.

James looked around and saw Sirius holding the mic.

James waved at them and he laughed. Together with the whole team, they landed on to the ground and welcomed their oncoming supporters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found Lily in the common room, sitting alone on one of the couch. She was staring into space. Harry looked at Aliesha and Holly and whispered, "I'll talk to her first, okay?"

They nodded and quietly left the room.

Harry sat down next to Lily. "You okay?" he asked.

Lily looked at him and he was surprised at how she looked. Her cheeks were red, completely matching the color of her hair, and her eyes were overly bright.

"I can't believe him!" she said, and sparks appeared in her eyes.

"James?" Harry said, asking the obvious. The common room door suddenly opened, but no one came in. It closed up after a while, but still no one entered.

"He's just so arrogant, so full of himself, so- arrgh, I can't believe he did that to me in front of so many people!"

"At least he had proven to you how good he is as a player." Harry said.

"I bet he just won that match because of luck! And even though because of him that we won, I wish he didn't! I wish that he had just lost the game so he would realize he's not as great as he thinks he is and hopefully, he might deflate his humongous head a bit!" Lily said furiously.

"But he said he'd won that game for you." Harry said.

Lily started to speak furiously again, and Harry let his mother rant for a while. It was full of words like 'arrogant', 'full of himself', and so many more. Harry listened patiently, all the while trying to suppress his grin.

Lily suddenly stopped, and drew her breath. After a few seconds, and Lily had not uttered a single word, Harry turned to her. "You okay now?"

Lily turned to her and calmed herself. "Yeah. Sorry for pouring my anger out on you." She said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Harry studied her face. Her eyes were a lot less bright and her color had been somewhat returned to its natural color. "It's okay."

Lily managed a smile. "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood unnoticed right behind Harry and Lily.

When Harry left to follow Lily, he left the grounds as soon as he can and went to their changing room. He took his robes and took his Invisibility Cloak from his pockets. He slipped it on and immediately followed Harry.

When he went up, he was surprised to see Holly and Aliesha walking away from the Fat Lady, but Harry and Lily were not with them. He had a suspicion as to why the four of them were not together. He whispered the password to the drunken Fat Lady, and thankfully, she had let him in without even searching where the voice had come from.

He positioned himself right behind the couch where they sat and leaned slightly towards them, to hear their discussion better. But he withdrew when Lily's voice became louder and listened intently at their discussion, smiling because he knew they were talking about him.

But after a few moments, his smile had completely disappeared. But, even if he doesn't want to, he forced himself to listen to their discussion until it ended.

He was thankful when it ended, because he couldn't take it anymore. Holly and Aliesha entered the room, and, while the door was still open, quickly slipped out. Inside a bathroom, he took off his Invisibility Cloak and put it back on his pocket.

He went out of the bathroom and was immediately met by a happy crowd. It was the start of the Gryffindor victory party, as they do so at the end of every winning game.

His members were in the front, and Zech and Frank grabbed him. "We've finally found our Captain! Where the hell have you been?" Frank asked good-naturedly.

They didn't give him a chance to answer and stopped right before the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady irritated, opened her eyes. "What's the noise all about?" she said, instead of asking for the password.

"Oh, we just won the match." Zech said.

The Fat Lady sighed and asked, "Password?"

"Raindrops!" all of them answered.

The Fat Lady frowned. "You don't need to answer in chorus. You just make my head ache!" She said irritably and swung the door open. The students inside the Gryffindor common room stood up when all of them entered.

After a short while, another batch of Gryffindor students from the kitchen arrived, each of them carrying all the foods that they can.

"Well, here's our food! Let's officially start the party!" James shouted, focusing first his mind to his responsibilities as the Team Captain.

And so the party began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around midnight, the party was still ongoing. Wanting some time for himself, James crept out of the common room, and outside he draped his Invisibility Cloak around him. He silently made his way up to his favorite part of the castle, the rooftop.

James opened the door and he was met by a cold blast of air. He went right in the middle of the floor and lie down. He used his arms as pillows and as he stared at the vast sky above him, he felt himself relax.

The stars were twinkling at him, and for a moment, he enjoyed the scene before him. The silence, the privacy, and the beautiful scene it provided were the reasons why he had always came back in here.

He closed his eyes, and an image sprang up on his mind. A beautiful face swam before him, with her red hair surrounding her face, and her green eyes that were twinkling like the stars above him.

He opened his eyes, and a voice replayed inside his head.

"_He's just so arrogant, so full of himself, so- arrgh, I can't believe he did that to me in front of so many people!"_

"_I bet he just won that match because of luck! And even though because of him that we won, I wish he didn't! I wish that he had just lost so he would realize he's not as great as he thinks he is and hopefully, he might deflate his humongous head a bit!"_

_So that was what Lily thinks about me._

He had always known that Lily was not altogether fond of his attitude, but to hear her say that kind of shocked him.

_Not to mention that she said right into my face that she hated me._

James' eyes roamed and it rested on the moon.

_How can the only girl that I love hated me?_

His hazel eyes darkened. If he had been wearing the Griffin's Charm, its eyes would have been turned into dark glowing sapphires, symbolizing the sadness he felt, an emotion that everyone thought he was never capable of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about half an hour, James was surprised when someone sat down beside him.

"So, can't bear the noise in our common room, huh?"

Without even turning, James answered, "Nah. Just want to have some privacy. What about you?"

"I decided to follow you. I know that you heard our conversation earlier."

"What conversation?" James asked coolly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. The one I had with Lily."

James met Harry's eyes and asked, "How can you say that I was there? Did you see me?"

Harry shrugged, and James smiled grimly.

"I take it that means no, and it's true. 'Cause as far as I know, I was never allowed to approach Lily." He said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Well, all right, I didn't see you. But how am I supposed to see someone who's hidden under an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry said, staring straight into his father's eyes.

James was speechless for a moment. Then he said, "I have an Invisibility Cloak? Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"I saw it. It was hanging out in the pocket in one of your robes that you left in our room. You know, when you were practicing your new move."

James could very well remember that day. It was when he heard Harry, Remus and Sirius talking. "All right. So I have an Invisibility Cloak. What made you say that I eavesdropped on you and Lily?"

"First, the Fat Lady opened the door but no one came in. Only a Gryffindor knew what our password is. Second, I felt that someone was right behind us, listening intently."

"Maybe it was just one of the ghosts." James intercepted.

Harry shook his head. "I've also thought of that, but then, which one of the ghosts would sneak up behind us and would need to open the door to be able to come in?" Harry replied. "So, I wondered; who's in Gryffindor who owns an Invisibility Cloak and who's also very interested in Lily? So, I figured out that it was you." Harry finished.

James was quiet for a while.

Harry tapped him on the back. "Don't worry. I don't think Lily noticed it, and I swear I won't tell her."

Harry got up and was about to leave when James called him. He turned, "What?"

James turned to him. "Do you think she meant everything she said?" he asked, revealing his insecurities for the first time.

"Yes."

James didn't react and looked back on the vast sky above him.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be able to change her mind about you. And anyway, I think you two really are made for each other."

James, surprised, turned around, but Harry was already out of his sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early next day, Harry woke up. He dressed, and then went out to the common room. He was not surprised to see that it was almost empty. The party ended at about three in the morning, and only because Professor McGonagall told them that they better get to sleep.

And at the Gryffindor table, he saw Lily. He sat down beside her.

"'Morning. Why did you wake up so early?" Harry asked.

"'Morning. I have to send an important letter to my sister, Petunia, so I had to wake up early." Lily explained.

_Aunt Petunia? Wonder what she looks like right now…_

"Uhm, this sister of yours, what does she looks like? Do you look like her?" Harry asked, knowing fully well that the answer is 'no'.

Lily smiled. "No. We two are completely different. From our looks, attitudes, and even to the style of clothes that we like. If ever you'll have the chance to see her, you'll never guess that we're sisters."

_Ah, so she still looks the same._

"But do you two get along well?"

"Most of the time, no. But in some rare occasions, she would stop arguing with me and treat me like her real sister, which I really am. How 'bout you? Got any siblings at home?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Sadly, I'm an only child."

Lily nodded. She looked at his empty plate then frowned. She began to fill it. "You'd better start your breakfast now, 'cause later you'd lose the desire to eat, okay?"

Harry looked at his plate, and smiled when he saw the large amount of food that she piled in it.

"Eat." Lily ordered.

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks, Mum."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stopped. She looked at Harry, who was still grinning at her. What had he called her?

_Mum…_

Lily knew that it was just a joke, but warmth seeped through her when Harry called her that.

Harry's smile disappeared and he looked startled for awhile. "I-I mean-"

Lily smiled and ruffled his hair. "Welcome, son."

_Now where had that come from?_

Harry stared at her, and he seemed shocked for some strange reason. He recovered, and when he did, he smiled brilliantly to her, the kind of smile that she loved to see in his face. Then he turned towards his food and started to eat.

But before he could completely turn to his plate, Lily saw a flash of green light that seemed to be coming out of his robes. She frowned, but immediately set it aside. Maybe it was just a trick of light.

She turned to her own food and her mind was filled with Harry.

_He called me Mum…_

She knew that it was nothing to him, but she couldn't stop from thinking about it. And what puzzles her more was her reply to him. She hadn't even thought of saying it, but she did. She called a sixteen-year old wizard her 'son'.

_But why had it felt so right?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! I'd be really happy if you do.

I'm not really sure if there's a rooftop in Hogwarts, but if not, then, it exists in my story. And if you're getting irritated with Sirius and Remus, don't worry. Just watch out for my next chapter and see what happens between the Marauders and Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James has found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: First thing I can say is… Thank you! Thank you all so much for reading my fic! And for all of those who reviewed, thank you! I can't believe that so many of you liked the Harry-Lily scene from the last chapter. So far, Chapter 17 received the most reviews from you guys, so thank you! And sorry if I wasn't able to update for a long while. I've been so busy for the last couple of months that even though I wanted to continue my story, I wasn't able to.

But since I've already finished all of my work, here's Chapter 18, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 18 – Different Emotional Displays**

Harry and Lily spent the rest of the morning walking around the castle and talking, and both of them had a good time. At lunch, the Gryffindor table, unlike that morning, was full with students. It looked like all of them had finally woken up. Harry, who was still with Lily, was joined by Holly and Aliesha.

"Good afternoon," Holly greeted.

"Good afternoon." Harry replied.

"Why are you up so late?" Lily asked.

"For your information, Holly and I, unlike you, stayed up and enjoyed the whole party." Aliesha said.

Lily shrugged and continued eating.

"I hope our Professor in Potions had already arrived here today. I don't like our substitute teacher." Holly said after a while.

"Yeah. I always had high grades in Potions, but with that sorry excuse for our Professor teaching us, I don't know what'll happen to me." Lily said.

Harry, who was unable to relate to them remained silent.

"Oh yeah, Harry, you don't know who our real Potions master here at Hogwarts is, right?" Aliesha turned to him.

Harry nodded.

"Well, right before you arrived, our Professor left Hogwarts for an important reason, or so he said, so you were not able to meet him." Holly explained.

"Anyway, he's a great teacher, and you better pray that you'll be able to meet him." Lily said.

Harry looked at his watch. "We better go now if we don't want to be late for class." He stood up and the three girls followed him down to the dungeons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, the sixth-year Gryffindors filed out of the dungeons. Harry was walking with three grumbling girls. The professor they talked about this morning hadn't arrived yet, and they were still stuck with their 'lousy professor.'

"When is he planning to come back here?" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah! Poor Harry. Looks like you won't be able to know a proper Potions teacher." Aliesha said.

Harry turned to her to say that it doesn't matter to him, when suddenly, for the third time, someone bumped with him. And again, Harry was still standing that 'someone' was now lying on the floor.

_Not again. Who is it this time?_

Harry extended his hand to help him up, but the guy slapped his hand away. Harry frowned.

"Hey, sor-"

The man harshly turned his face up and Harry thought of only one word: _danger._

He stood up and glared at him, his eyes full of hatred.

"I've always known that no good would come from you Potters!"

Harry smiled. "Hey, is it my fault that your greasy hair was covering your eyesight?"

"You're just as arrogant as the high and mighty James Potter!" he said, seething. He took out his wand and roared,

Harry, thanks again to his reflexes, was able to pull out his wand in time.

"_Protego!_" Harryshouted. Not only was hisShield Charm strong enough to deflect Snape's hex, but it also sent Snape sprawling onto the floor again.

Snape looked at him with renewed hatred.

Harry approached him and talked, never breaking their eye contact. "I could have done much worse damage to you, but I wouldn't want to create too much scene in here. Be thankful for that."

Harry turned and was about to head back to Lily when he felt something white-hot graze over his cheek. He turned and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape was thrown onto the wall, and one of the lit torches missed his head by inches. But even so, Snape had not recovered immediately, because his head bumped rather painfully on the wall.

Harry said loudly, "And one last thing, maybe you should have your greasy hair removed, so that it wouldn't lead you into an embarrassing situation again." Harry's smirk returned and walked on, and the three girls followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, who was watching the whole scene from the door of the dungeons, was impressed. He had witnessed before how fast Harry's reflexes were before, but he was surprised when he saw it again.

_Much as I hate that greasy oddball, I have to admit that he has some good moves. As far as I know, only I was able to get away with no serious injury after dueling with Snape. But Harry, he looked like he'd been in a number of serious duels, and a duel with Snape was a piece of cake._

James smiled, and then it turned into a laugh. He turned to his friends, who also witnessed what happened between Harry and Snape. They, too, was unable to suppress a laugh.

"I was planning to help him, but I guess he didn't need the Marauders after all." He paused, than, eyeing his friends, "You'll help him, right?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and then slowly nodded.

"Of course, Prongs. His enemy's Snape, so why wouldn't we help Harry out?" Remus said, and Sirius nodded again.

James smirked, so much like the way Harry did earlier. "Poor Snape. Just as Harry said, he better be thankful that Harry was able to handle him, or else, he would regret that he ever met the Potters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next time, I swear I'll never let someone collide with me again. I'd bump into several people in this era, and all of it did not end up nicely._

Harry promised to himself that he would be more careful from now on and sat down on the Gryffindor Table. After a while, he noticed the silence from the girls, and he looked at them.

_Uh-oh…_

All of them were staring at him with unconcealed interest.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Holly answered.

Harry cocked his eyebrow at them.

"We were just, you know, impressed at the way you handled Snape." Aliesha answered.

"Yeah. And not to mention surprised. Snape, the Dark Arts fanatic, was beaten by just simple spells." Lily said, smiling.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's just not a good day for Snape."

"Don't be modest!" Holly said, and the other two agreed.

"But you know, I have this strange feeling that you could have done something more serious to Snape rather than just disarming him… Am I right?" Lily asked curiously, and Harry chose not to answer.

Lily knew that his silence meant she's correct. "If so, why didn't you do it?" she pressed on.

"I don't want to draw attention." Harry mumbled, and Lily smiled.

"You better start eating now." Harry said, who was desperate to change the topic, and gestured towards their plates.

The girls nodded and started eating, and to Harry's chagrin, they talked of nothing else but what just happened in the dungeons all through the meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry, Aliesha, Holly and Lily entered their common room, they noticed the Marauders immediately. James was sitting on the couch with Remus, Sirius was standing before the fireplace, and Peter was fast asleep again on the floor.

When Harry walked past them, James stood up and thumped him on the shoulders.

"Hey! Good work!" James said.

"About what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Don't be modest." James said.

_That's the second time someone said that to me._

"You know, about you beating Snape. We were just planning on entering the scene when we noticed that you really didn't need our help."

_They were planning to help me?_

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, and they too were looking at him. This time though, there was no animosity in their eyes.

"Well done! You really deserve to be called Potter!" James exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because all Potters hate that good-for-nothing Snape!" James explained and Harry laughed.

"By the way, Evans, why didn't you try to stop him earlier?" James turned to Lily.

Lily frowned. "Why would I?"

"Maybe because every time I fought with Snape, you always interfere?"

"I just interfere because you were always humiliating him!"

James answered, and their argument continued.

Knowing that it would take some time for them to finish, Harry sighed and looked at Remus and Sirius. "Can I talk to you both?"

They nodded and followed him to their room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Harry started as he sat on his bed. "I know you guys are mad at me, and I don't know why-"

"It's because of Lily." Remus answered.

Harry frowned. "Why? I thought James was the one who likes her." Harry's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're also planning to court her?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course not! We were just irritated with you."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's 'cause our pride has taken a beating because of you. For the first time, someone beat a Marauder from the girl he likes, except for Peter, of course, and it's a big blow to us." Remus explained.

Sirius nodded in agreement, and Harry laughed.

"You know, hearing it aloud made me realize that we've been acting too childish." Sirius smiled. "It's like the world has turned upside down. Remus and I were the childish ones, and James was the mature one. I never thought that I'd see this happening."

Remus laughed. "Don't you think it's time for us children to grow, huh, Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. Remus approached Harry.

"Sorry for that. Forgive me?" Remus held out his hand. Harry smiled and shook his hand.

Sirius watched them, unmoving, and after a few minutes, received a nudge from Remus. "What?"

"Where's your so-called fine manners? You should apologize to Harry too." Remus said, his mouth twitching. He knew why Sirius wasn't following his lead.

Sirius's eyebrow rose and ignored him.

Remus bent and whispered to Harry, "Sorry for that. Our rich boy here can't lower his pride enough to apologize to anyone, even if it's you."

Harry smiled and nodded. Remus straightened up. "So, what were you planning to tell us?"

"Actually, it's about James and Lily." That really got their full attention. "Do you think James really loves Lily?"

"Isn't it obvious?" both of them replied.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked, curious.

_That's right. Up until now, I don't know why Dad fell for Mum._

"Now that you mention it, I never really knew the reason why James is so in love with Lily." Remus frowned. Harry turned to Sirius, who just shrugged.

"Anyway, I noticed that James seemed hopeless so I've thought that maybe we should help him to, you know, make Lily fall for him." Harry explained.

Remus frown deepened. "I thought you said you love Lily. Why, then?" he asked, and his eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I love her, but not in the same way as James love her. The love I've for her is just brotherly, you know, like a guy loves his little sister." _Actually, I love her 'cause she's my Mum. But I can't tell you that._

"So, you want us to help you in this plan of yours?" Sirius asked.

"Um, yeah. Will you?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Might as well. Things around have been boring for some time now."

"What he said." Remus seconded.

"I'll just tell you the plans tomorrow. 'Night." Harry said. He pulled up his blankets after he placed his glasses on the bedside table. There were murmurs of 'Night's, and Harry closed his eyes.

As Remus walked towards his bed, about to prepare for sleep, when the door banged open. James strode furiously inside, and Remus stared at him.

"Prongs, what happened to you?" he said, sounding as though he was trying very hard not to laugh.

At that, Harry immediately grabbed his glasses and sat on his bed. After looking at his father, he said, "Yeah, Lames. What happened to you?"

James's hair, his pride and joy, looked different. Way different. When Harry last saw it, it was about the same length as his. But now…

"Prongs?" Remus inquired.

James turned to him. "What?" he said, obviously annoyed.

Sirius, who had been looking out into the windows beside his bed, looked at James. Unlike Remus, he hadn't even tried to prevent himself and laughed out loud, though of course still gracefully.

"Hey Prongs, what happened to your beloved hair?" Sirius asked, after he stopped laughing.

"Isn't it obvious?" James answered, still sounding annoyed.

"What they mean was who did that to you?" Harry asked.

James looked at them sourly, and what happened stood out clearly in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Admit it, Evans! You like me!" James exclaimed._

_Lily glared at him. "No, I bloody well do not!" she raised her eyebrow at him. "I thought we were arguing about Snape?"_

"_Yes, we were. And that topic is relative to what I just said."_

"_And how is that?"_

"_You didn't try to stop Snape from trying to murder Harry, but every time Snape starts to fight with me, you always interfere. You always try to stop us both."_

"_So?"_

"_So, that means, you're concerned with me. You're worried that Snape might hurt me." he grinned. "Which I assure you would not ever happen."_

_Lily stood there, speechless with rage. James grinned._

"_I know you must be worried, now that I finally discovered your feelings for me. Don't worry, your feelings will not be wasted."_

_Lily seemed to have found her tongue back. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" some of the students looked at them. Lily lowered her voice with difficulty. "Why would I like someone like you?" she said, seething._

"_Do you even have to ask that? Obviously, I'm one of the best-looking guys in here." He said confidently. "Good night then, my love." He smirked at her, then turned his back on her and headed to their room._

_Big mistake._

_He heard her muttering a spell and he quickly moved to dodge it, but he was too late. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, pointed it to his hair and muttered the countercurse._

_He turned to Lily, his eyes narrowed. "What was that for?"_

"_Nothing. Just a gift from me." she smirked at him. "Take care of my gift, will you? Good night, _my love_." She emphasized the last words and with sarcasm, but after looking at him, she laughed and headed to her own room._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, knowing what damage Lily had done to his precious hair, he entered their room, fuming. James Potter was used to a normal length hair, but now…

He sighed as he felt his hair. "How long is it now?" he asked them.

Sirius snickered and threw him a silver-embossed hand mirror, with the Black crest on its back.

James caught it and stared at himself. His hair's now above his shoulders now, and he sighed.

_Good thing I immediately managed to stop it growing. If it gets any longer than this, it'll look unmanly, even for me. But I guess I'll miss ruffling my hair for a while…_

"So," Remus said. "Who did that to you?"

"Who do you think it was?" James asked, and his annoyance returned.

Sirius, Harry and Remus looked at each other, and said in unison. "Lily."

_They didn't have to sound so sure._

"You were beaten by a girl again?" Sirius said, and he sounded incredulous.

James sighed irritably. "Shouldn't we be sleeping right now?" he went to his bed, and pretended to sleep soundly after a few moments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining three guys looked at each other, then they started to laugh. James, who heard it, frowned, but decided to ignore them. After they stopped laughing, which, in James's opinion, took them quite a long time, they went to their own beds, bid each other 'good night' once again, and finally gave in to sleep.

The next morning, when Harry woke up, two of his roommates were already awake. Harry looked at the windows and saw that it was just daybreak.

"'Morning." Harry greeted them as he stifled his yawn.

_Looks like I woke up a bit too early._

Harry chatted with Remus and Sirius for a while, but even after that, the other two hadn't woken up yet.

After he finished dressing, he sat on his bed and looked on his watch. "Shouldn't we wake them up?"

"Nah. James'll kill anyone who tries to wake him up, and I doubt if anyone could ever wake Wormtail up." Remus explained.

Harry smiled. "Is that so?"

He went to his father's bed and pulled the bed hangings open. Inside, a long sheet of black hair greeted him, and Harry, still slightly disoriented, blinked.

_Why's Dad's hair so long?_

Just then, he remembered what happened the last night, and fought the urge to laugh yet again.

Despite Remus's warning, he began to shook James's shoulders to wake him up, all the while shouting, "Hey, James, wake up!" he continued shaking his father's shoulders, and quickly avoided James's fist when it suddenly shot up and aimed for his face.

"Harry, I think you should stop it." Remus said worriedly.

Harry ignored him again and yelled right into James's ears. "James, wake up!"

James suddenly sat up, and Harry, who expected it, grabbed James's wand which lay on his bedside table. James's hand searched for his wand at the table but found nothing.

"Who the hell woke me up?" James roared, and his long hair stumbled to his face.

"Padfoot, I guess we better go down now." Remus said pointedly. Sirius nodded, and patted Harry on the shoulders, as though saying, _Good luck._

"We'll just wait for you in the common room." Remus whispered to Harry, and Harry nodded.

"Where's my wand? Padfoot, Moony, you better give it to me now, or I swear I'd-"

"Good morning too, my long-haired Dad." Harry laughed, and then stopped abruptly. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

_Did I just say that aloud? _

"So, Potter, are you getting used to your hair yet?" Harry said quickly and tried looking cheerful, hiding James's wand behind his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James brushed his hair and looked at Harry. "Oh, so it's you." he stood up and began to change his clothes.

"What're you doing waking me up so early and irritating me?" despite of what he said, his voice held no irritation at all. "And here I am thinking that maybe you would have some respect left for your dear ol' dad." James said, and returned his gaze to Harry.

"Excuse me? The last time I checked, my dad's a lot older than me, and he certainly isn't in the same room with me." Harry said, and unless his ears were deceiving him, Harry's voice sounded tensed.

He decided to ignore it. "Yeah. And the last time I checked, _you _are my son, and _I _am your dad." James glanced at Harry, who seemed shocked for some reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, you really are me Dad and I am your son, but, _Harry paused, _you weren't supposed to know that…_

Even though Harry knew this should alarm him, he felt none of that panic he should feel. Instead, a familiar warmth filled him, very much like the warmth that he felt when Lily called him 'son'.

Harry grinned at his father, who has not finished dressing up yet. "Well, I better go down now, Sirius and Remus might get tired of waiting for me. See ya later, Dad."

"Later, son." after saying that, James smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.

Harry glanced at Peter's bed, and when he saw that it was still closed, he grinned slyly. Harry took his own wand from his pockets, and pointed it at Peter's bed hangings, which were still closed, and muttered a spell. A moment later, Peter's yell was heard in the room. Harry left the room, laughing.

_What an interesting morning. _Harry looked back on their room door, and a poignant smile tugged on his lips.

Inside his robes, the lion's eyes, which had been glowing a different color just a moment ago, slowly changed its color. A wave of sadness washed over him, and the lion's eyes gave off a blue light.

_And a very memorable one, too._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down on an empty chair besides Sirius's, and both he and Remus turned to him immediately.

"Good to see you alive, Harry." Sirius said, and his expression made Harry frown.

"He really wouldn't try to kill anyone who wakes him up, right?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"Peter experienced a near-death experience at least three times for trying to wake him up. After Peter started to refuse to wake him up, well, we figured that it's best that we just leave him sleeping."

_Good thing I wasn't able to inherit that trait from Dad, or else, Dumbledore himself would've locked me up in Azkaban for killing my dorm mates._

"So, how come you were able to leave the room unscathed?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "He tried to get his wand but I beat him into it. And when he found out that I woke him up, he didn't try to kill me."

"Well, that's a first." Remus muttered, and Sirius nodded solemnly.

Harry looked around them and saw that there were rarely any students left, and all of them were far away from them.

'_Suppose none of them ever dared to get near the Marauders._

He turned to Remus and Sirius and began to speak. "Anyway, you still willing to help me with my pa-"Harry stopped and coughed. "Help me with James and Lily?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, looking interested.

"I've a plan." Harry began to explain his plan, and Sirius and Remus listened intently to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry closed the door behind him, James saw something unusual. Before Harry turned his back on them, he saw a light that flashed from out of his robes.

_A green light? Where did that come from?_

James decided that his eyes might be playing tricks on him, and he looked at Peter's bed. He parted Peter's bed hangings and after he saw what Harry had done, he laughed out loud. Peter was hanging upside down, and it was a good thing he's small, because he wouldn't have been able to fit in in his bed.

"Hey, Wormtail." James greeted.

"James, h-help me!" Peter swung his feet and arms helplessly.

James was tempted to say 'no', but decided against it. He searched for his wand, but try as he might, he couldn't find it. James peered at Peter.

"Sorry, Wormtail, Harry forgot to give my wand back. Looks like you have to bring yourself down. Bye then." James smiled at him brilliantly, and returned to his bed to finish changing his clothes,

_I've to hurry. My son's waiting for me._

James's hand was on the doorknob, about to get out, when stilled, and he slowly brushed his hair with his fingers. He stared on the door in front of him, wide-eyed.

_Wait-wait a minute… What- _James's eyes began to register some of the shock he felt. _What the hell just happened?!_

He tried to recall the conversation he just had with Harry, and some phrases swam on his mind.

"…_my long-haired Dad…"_

"…_you would have some respect left for your dear ol' dad…"_

"…_you are my son, and I am your dad…"_

"…_see ya later, Dad…"_

"…_later, son…"_

_Son… Dad…_

These words continually repeated themselves in James's head.

_Son?!_ _Why the heck had I called Harry 'son'? I can understand Harry when he called me 'Dad', it was just a mistake… He tried to correct me but… why had I insisted that I am his Dad? Have I gone crazy? No, no, craziness doesn't run in our blood…_

"James! Help me! I-I can't breathe!" Peter shouted, and James ignored him.

_The only explanation I have for what I said is that all of my words came out naturally from me. It was like…_

James remembered Harry's expression awhile ago, and a smile formed on his lips.

_It was like my mind's telling me that I should call him that, because that's what he really is…my son._

James opened the door and jumped on the stairs. The common room was already deserted, except for his friends who were waiting for him. He joined them, and Remus and Sirius turned to hm.

"There you are, finally." Remus remarked. He peered behind his shoulders, as though looking for someone. Then he turned to James. "Where's Wormtail?"

"In his bed." James replied.

"He's still sleeping?" Remus asked.

"No. Harry woke him up awhile ago."

"Well, what's he doing now?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Hanging upside down on his bed, unable to get himself down." James replied, and someone laughed behind Remus. James peered behind Remus and found Harry laughing.

Harry mouthed, 'You didn't help him?', and James shook his head.

"Really? Who hanged him upside down?" Remus asked, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh himself.

"That's between us, right son?" James looked meaningfully at Harry.

"Yeah. That's between me and my Dad." Harry answered, and he and James wore an identical grin.

Remus sighed and went to their room to rescue Peter. Sirius resumed his position on the couch, and Harry and James sat on one of the chairs there.

_They might think I'm strange but… what can I do? I can't help it if calling him my son seems so right…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! And as for James's hair, just imagine that it suited him well, and he's still as gorgeous as ever. Well, if you're like me who thinks he really is as good-looking as he says he is. That's all, and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A Rival from the Future

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James has found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: Okay… I'M SOOO SOORY! I know it's been a year since I last updated, and the best excuse that I can come up with right now is that I've been too busy with my senior year. Can you guys forgive me? And thank you so much for still supporting my fic!

I've got a question though. Can I replace all of my previous chapters without it affecting the reviews? I've been revising the whole story this year, trying to correct my grammar and improving it. So, if any of you knows what could happen, can you please tell me? Thanks a lot!

Here's Chapter 19, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 19 – A Storm Is Coming**

Harry was busy eating and talking with Sirius and James when he saw Lily enter the Great Hall. He excused himself and went to sit down beside her.

"'Morning Mum!" Harry greeted her with a bright smile.

Lily looked at him and smiled back. "'Morning, son."

Lily stared at Harry until he looked at her questioningly. "I'm just wondering what my parents would say if they heard that I have a grown son." she laughed.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having him." Holly reacted.

"Yeah. Who in their right minds would refuse him?" Lily said.

"But… you know, they just might." Aliesha said.

Lily looked at her inquiringly. Hidden by Lily's sight, Aliesha nudged Holly, who immediately caught on.

"Yeah. They might say that Harry'll be better off as their son-in-law than their grandson."

Harry and Lily looked at each other upon hearing that, and they both shook their heads immediately.

"I don't think that would ever happen. No offense, Mum. It's just that…" Harry looked apologetically at Lily.

"Mum and Dad would totally agree of you. Make no mistake about that –"

"'Cause of his looks?" Aliesha intervened.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course! My parents know that I'm a sensible girl, so I figures that if I ever ask their opinion about who I'm dating, they'll just base it on his looks."

"Thought so." Holly said.

"It's just that… There's no way that could happen, right?" Lily said, and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, there's just no way." Harry shuddered at just even the thought of it, and the girls laughed. "That would feel like I'm committing a crime. Incest, to be exact."

"So, if Lily can't – and won't – have Harry, I guess she can grab James anytime and introduce him to her parents." Holly said the last part in a rush.

"You know, I was just about to say that." Aliesha said, turning to Holly.

"Hey, James?! What are you –"

"You just said that Harry's good-looking enough for your parents, right?" Aliesha confirmed.

"And that's like saying James is also good enough for them." Harry continued.

"Harry! You're siding with them?" Lily asked him with disbelief.

"Not really."

When Lily glared at him, Harry threw up his hands. "Hey, I'm just repeating what you said. There's no need to look at me like that." Harry flashed her a brilliant smile.

"I said that they are gonna accept _you!_" Lily replied, emphasizing the last word.

"And you might as well have said that they're gonna accept him." Harry pointed at his face. "Remember?"

"Yeah… but still! James?" Lily eyes narrowed on them. "Are you guys ganging up on me?"

Holley and Aliesha shrugged, but they won't look her in the eyes.

"Great. My friends are now siding with enemy." Lily sighed dramatically and Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Come on, just finish your breakfast." Harry told her.

"Fine." Lily grudgingly ate her breakfast.

Holly and Aliesha went to their next class ahead of them. They invited Harry but he declined, saying he'd wait for Lily.

While waiting for Lily to finish, he studied everything around him, until a flash of lightning overhead caught his eye. He looked up and watched as the dark clouds slowly overtook the sky. From the looks of it, a storm would soon be coming.

* * *

Harry and Lily went to the Greenhouse for their Herbology class after Lily had finished her breakfast. But when they arrived, they found the rest of the class filing out of the room.

"Professor Sprout cancelled the class. 'Said she needed to take care of something before the storm blows out." Remus, who was passing by their way, informed them.

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"Lily!" they turned to see Aliesha.

"Professor Sprout said she needs to talk to you."

"Okay. Harry, you can go on ahead of me."

Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to wait for you." Harry followed her inside the Greenhouse, leaving Aliesha and Remus.

Remus cleared his throat and Aliesha looked at him, startled. "Uhm… Hi, Remus." She smiled at him nervously and Remus smiled back.

"So, wanna come back to the castle?"

"Yes." Aliesha looked around them. "Where're your friends?"

"Planning to come down late, I guess." Remus shrugged.

"Oh. So… wanna come with me?"

"Is at alright?" Remus clarified, and when Aliesha nodded, they walked back to the castle together.

* * *

Harry waited while Lily discussed something with Professor Sprout. While waiting, he stood next to the windows and observed the sky above.

As he watched, a fork of lightning appeared, reminding him of something. Harry touched his scar lightly, thinking that the time he spent here was the longest was the longest he'd had without worrying about Voldemort since he was fourteen.

"Harry? I'm finished." Lily said, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

As they were walking back to the castle, talking, it was Harry who first felt the raindrops. He looked up and immediately realized that it would rain hard very soon.

They were still a long way from the castle, and Harry did the first thing that entered his mind.

"Race you to the castle!" he yelled, and Lily looked at him, surprised.

But he was already a long way from her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lily shouted, but Harry just looked back on her and smirked, then continued running.

"You are so gonna pay for this!" Lily shouted and took off.

Harry laughed as Lily tried to catch up to him, and all the while she was shouting words like, 'slow down', 'that's unfair'. But with each word, Harry only increased his speed.

This, needless to say, made it impossible for Lily to catch up to him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, their little game was completely visible from a window on one of the towers. One of the occupants of that room chose that exact time to glance out of the window.

The two of them immediately caught his eyes, and he decided to sit in the window sill for a better view.

As he watched, a grin slowly unfurled on his lips, until it was identical to the one Harry was wearing on his face at that very moment.

"What are you smiling about?" when James did not respond, Sirius imitated him and looked out of the window.

"Ah. Your newly acquired son and the girl of your dreams. Do you think Lily will agree to be Harry's mom?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" James was too busy watching the two so what Sirius said had not fully entered his mind.

"Nothing." Sirius sighed.

Harry and Lily finally made it inside the castle and they disappeared from their view.

"Well, I guess we don't need to come down. It's obvious that our class was cancelled." Sirius commented.

James stood up and went to his trunk, where he took two of his towels and was about to get out when Sirius called him.

"What?"

"Are you still not sick of that ridiculous hair?" Sirius's brow arched.

"Uhm.. no, why?"

"Look." Sirius pointed towards the door, and James looked at him.

He heard Sirius mutter something and the next thing he felt was…

His head felt lighter.

"I just can't stand seeing you in that long hair for another second." Sirius said in a flat voice.

"Why? Hadn't I looked better with longer hair?"

Sirius gave him a look that plainly said: Do you even need to ask?

James laughed. "Fine. Thanks, anyway."

"Just hurry up."

James bounded out of the stairs, all the while running his hands through his once-again messy hair.

He was nearly at the door when it opened and two students entered.

"Hey," James greeted.

Remus looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." James replied nonchalantly.

"Remus? I gotta go. Thanks." Aliesha smiled at him.

"Okay." Remus watched as she went up to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, James clamped his arms tightly around Remus's shoulders.

"So… Moony, what was that all about?" James asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you and Macey?"

"Nothing." Remus replied firmly, and when James looked like he was about to retort, "I mean it. Leave her alone, will you?"

"It might be hard for me to do, but… as I've said, I've somewhere to go. Good luck, mate." James patted his shoulders genially.

"What for?"

"You know that already." James winked at him and departed, leaving an exasperated Remus.

"I told you there's nothing going on!"

* * *

Harry entered the dry castle, and he couldn't help but laugh when he looked back and saw that Lily was still running. He leaned on the door frame and waited for her.

When Lily finally arrived, she was panting and Harry was unable to suppress his smile that soon turned to a chuckle.

"And now my own son is laughing at my inability to run." Lily sighed dramatically.

"Mum, there's no need to sound so glum." Harry said, still smiling.

"Fine." Lily took out her wand and was about to dry herself off when, as a result of her damp hands, it slipped from her hands.

Lily bent to took it but Harry had beat her to it.

She waited for him to give it to her but he didn't.

"Harry? That's my wand, you know."

"I know." Harry replied.

"So, will you give it back to me?"

"Nope." Harry grinned at her.

"Harry!"

Lily was about to say something more when a flash of lightning seemed to illuminate the whole sky. Harry was slightly startled, but when he turned to look at Lily, she looked more than a little surprised.

"Mum?" Harry was about to step closer to her when a loud thunder echoed trough the grounds.

But all that Harry heard was Lily's terrified shriek.

* * *

Moments after the thunder, Lily slowly opened her eyes.

And saw two identical faces looking at her, worry evident on their faces.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, embarrassed. Then she finally noticed something.

"What're you doing here?" she said, looking at James.

"Checking to see if you're okay." James answered and Lily lifted her eyebrows on him.

"I think you should go up and change your clothes. You might get sick." Harry reminded her.

"Okay." Lily, who was till not completely herself and forgetting that she only needs her wand to dry herself, answered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here." James held out a scarlet towel to her.

"What am I supposed to do wit that?" Lily looked at it disdainfully.

"I saw you two soaking yourselves in the rain, so I thought you might need this."

"Well, I don't." Lily turned her back on them and was about to leave when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Just take it, please?"

Lily sighed.

_Why is it so hard to say 'no' to him?_

She grabbed the towel from James, and when he smiled at her, she just ignored him and left.

"Well, that was a first." she heard James remark as she was about to climb the stairs.

_And hopefully the last._

* * *

"And hopefully not the last." Harry said.

"It definitely isn't the last." James said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, I didn't forget to bring you one." James tossed him the gold-colored towel.

Harry caught it and grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

"We better go up. It's warmer in the Common Room." James looked at him. "You know, you really shouldn't make it a habit to play in the rain. It might make you sick." he reprimanded Harry.

"Sure, Dad!" Harry mock-saluted him. "Uhm… what happened to your hair?"

"Sirius couldn't stand it, so…" James shrugged.

A silence passed between them, until James broke it. "What happened back there?"

"With Lily? I guess she was just surprised by the thunder."

James accepted his answer. But…

_I think she looked more afraid than surprised._

* * *

When Harry and James entered the Common Room, they found out that it was too packed with students and too noisy for their liking.

"Wanna go up instead?" James suggested and Harry eyed the room.

"Sure."

The moment they entered their dorm room, Harry took out his wand and began to dry himself off.

Remus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw Harry's current state. "Why did you get caught in the rain? No one else did."

"Correction. Lily's just the same as he is." James corrected.

"Apparently, he and Lily decided to play tag out in the grounds in the middle of a drizzle." Sirius answered.

"Remus Lupin?" a small voice outside their door was heard, followed by a knock. Harry, who was nearest to the door, opened it and a freshman stood before them.

"Professor McGonagall wants you in your office right now." he said while looking at the floor. After saying that, he was immediately out of their sight.

"It'll just be for a while." Remus said to them, then got up and went out of the room.

While he was gone, Harry sat on his bead and began drying his hair off using the towel James had lent him. The rest of his body was now dry, thanks to the spell he used earlier.

They were all talking when Remus opened their door. "All of you has to come down in the Common Room right now. We've an announcement."

"Can't you just say it now?" James grumbled.

"No." that left them with no choice but to come down.

The rest of the Gryffindors were already assembled when they arrived, and all of them looked expectantly at their prefects and Head Boy and Girl.

Frank, their Head Boy cleared his throat and announced, "The teachers are currently having an emergency meeting which is expected to last long. Because of the uncertainty of the time that it will take up, they have decided to cancel all remaining classes today. That's all."

There was a lot of cheering heard after that, and Harry joined in.

Though for an entirely different reason.

When the students had gone on their ways and the room cleared, Harry stood up and looked for Aliesha and Holly. To his immense relief, he saw that Lily was quite apart from them and was busy talking to someone else.

He approached them and bent down to whisper, "Now."

Holly and Aliesha looked at Lily and when they turned to Harry, they nodded. Satisfied, Harry went back to the Marauders and they returned to their room.

When they were all seated, Harry turned to James. "Dad? Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you get me some food from the kitchen? I'm kinda hungry." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. You can come with us if you like. I can show you where it is." James offered.

"No, thanks. Maybe Peter can come with you." Harry looked at Remus and Sirius pointedly.

"Padfoot, Moony, aren't you coming with us?" James asked them.

"Nope. Not in the mood." Remus replied.

"You can do it yourself." Sirius looked like he had no intention of getting up, so James walked to Peter.

"Get up. I need someone to carry the food." Peter immediately got up and followed James.

As soon as the door closed, Harry looked directly at Remus.

"Where is it?"

Remus went to his trunk and withdrew a tightly sealed vial from it, with its silvery contents swirling inside.

* * *

At that exact moment, Holly was also holding a vial, whose contents are identical to the one Remus was holding.

The door opened and Lily entered their room. Holly hastily put her hands in her back.

"Hi Lily!" she smiled at Lily brightly.

"Uhm… Lily, what's that?" Aliesha pointed at the towel draped carelessly across her trunk.

"Yeah. I think it's the first time that I saw that. You don't own any scarlet towel, right?" Holly took Lily's silence as a 'yes'.

Lily barely looked at it. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" without a warning, Aliesha took the towel and try as she might, Lily couldn't take it from her.

"Hmm…" Aliesha scrutinized the towel.

"It looks familiar." Holly commented.

"Its color is scarlet, and it has a Gryffindor crest on one of the corners…" Aliesha's voice trailed off.

Holly remembered something. "Oh yeah! I saw our Quidditch players using a towel just like that one."

Aliesha flipped the towel and smirked. "And what do you know? This one is owned by the Captain himself, James Potter."

Lily blushed. "Of course it's not! How would you know whose it is?"

"It's written right here. See?" Aliesha pointed it out to her and Lily inwardly groaned.

The stupid oaf had his name stitched to it!

"So, why's it with you?" Holly asked, pouring a glass of water using only her right hand, with her left still fastened at her back.

"He gave it to me." Lily mumbled.

"But why did he give it to you in the first place?" Aliesha inquired.

"He said…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"He said?" the two asked in unison.

"He said that I might need it because I got soaked in the rain." Lily managed to get it out of her.

"That's sooo sweet!" Aliesha gushed and Lily looked sharply at her.

"It is so not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"That was just annoying!" Lily argued, and she and Aliesha kept on going about it for some time.

"Okay, that's enough!" Holly declared, and both of them immediately closed their mouths.

"You really didn't need to argue about this, you know."

"I know, but… what can I do? I can't help myself. Especially when it's about that good-for-nothing-"

"Sweet James Potter." Aliesha finished.

Before Lily had a chance to say something, Holly said, "I said that's enough. Lily, you need to cool yourself off."

Lily sighed and went to stand beside Holly to get some water.

Aliesha took a book from her bed and made her way towards Lily. But she suddenly tripped, and the book from her hands slid and rested an inch from Lily's foot.

Lily, who was about to drink, immediately put her glass down and retrieved the book. She went to Aliesha, who was already standing up.

"You okay?"

"Yup!" Aliesha grinned at her.

After making sure that she's indeed fine, Lily went back to get her glass and drank it until it was empty.

She made her way back to her bed and laid down, not noticing the look that passed by her two friends. She felt a little sleepy, and after a few minutes, she closed her eyes, finally giving in to sleep.

Holly and Aliesha approached her and stared at her.

"You've put it in?" Aliesha whispered.

Holly held up the vial that was now only half-full.

* * *

James entered, carrying a tray with five goblets full of pumpkin juice, Peter following him with his arms loaded with food. Peter dropped it all on Harry's bed and Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, I couldn't very well let my son starve to death, could I?"

"'Guess you can't, want some?" Harry offered to them.

The next second, all of them were digging in to the food that Peter had struggled to bring.

Peter looked at them and left, saying he'd go back in the Kitchen and get them some more food.

"So, where's the juice?" Sirius asked.

"Here." James handed him the tray and Sirius took it. After taking his, he passed it to Harry, who took two, and passed it to Remus.

When Remus took the tray, Harry downed the contents of the goblets that he took, and said, "I'm going out for a while."

"Have you eaten enough?" James looked at him.

"Of course. See you in a little bit." Harry exited the room, with James's eyes following him.

"Here." Remus handed him the tray, with had one goblet left.

James drank it in one gulp, and while he was chatting with is friends, he realized that he was very, very sleepy. He rested his head on one of Harry's bedposts, and promptly went to sleep.

Remus took out the vial from his pocket and observed it. It was ow only one-thirds full.

"Uh… Padfoot? I think I put in too much of this.

"Don't worry. He'll live." Sirius said.

"By the way, where's Wormtail?" Remus looked around.

Sirius shrugged. "Must've gotten too greedy again and decided to eat all the food himself."

* * *

A few minutes passed and Harry sat on the floor next to a door, waiting. He heard some footsteps and turned to see Remus and Sirius with their wands out, pointing it to a floating, unconscious James.

Right next to them was a similar scene, but with Holly and Aliesha levitating an unconscious Lily.

Harry's face stretched to a grin and stood up.

"How'd you get them up here safely?"

"What's the use of all those passages that we found ages ago?" Sirius said simply.

"So, you've found it?" Sirius looked at the door and Harry nodded.

"Good. I thought the directions I gave you the last time weren't clear." Remus said.

"So, are we all set?" Harry asked in general.

"Yes." Holly answered.

Harry opened the door and all of them went inside.

Sirius, Remus, Aliesha and Holly slowly lowered their wands and placed Lily and James on a couch that was placed there.

When they were secured, they looked around the room that Harry had set up.

"Nice, Harry." Aliesha commented.

"Thanks." Harry's grin never left his face.

"Anyway, we need to go now." Aliesha was the first to walk towards the door, and the three followed her.

Harry was left alone with his parents, and he stared at their sleeping faces longer than he intended to.

He tried to put Lily in a more comfortable position. "Sorry Mum, but I have to do this."

He turned to James. "And, Dad, do your best, will you?"

He took one last look at them and headed towards the door.

When he locked it, the sound echoed to the now-empty hallway and Harry's all-out grin returned.

His necklace had begun to grow bright, as bright as the sun. This particular color had shown itself for the first time since Harry had gotten it.

Yellow, which symbolizes hope, an emotion that so rarely filled this young owner.

_Who would've thought that from the Boy-Who-Lived, I would be reduced to a mere matchmaker? _

Harry grin, if possible, grew even wider.

_But who's complaining?_

Harry stopped and looked back on the closed door, visible only to him and the other four who knew about this.

_Not me. That's for sure._

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James has found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: Uhm… I'm sorry and forgive me? =)

I really just wanna say thanks to all the readers, old and new, and especially to those who spared some time giving me a review. I really do appreciate it! Thank you!

As for those of you who asked me a lot of questions and have some concerns about my story, don't worry. All of those will be answered as the story progress. I hope. =)

Finally, here's Chapter 20! And I just wanna say that I had a LOT of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D

**Chapter 20 – So Many Questions**

_She was calling out for her mom and dad, and even for her sister, but they were nowhere near. She looked around her and saw nothing but trees and grasses. She started to walk. She grew tired immediately, but she kept on walking. The sky was very dark, and rain was starting to pour on her. _

_She tried to call out again, but her voice was lost in the sound of the rain. Now shivering, she looked up as she saw something lit up the sky._

_Her eyes widened when she saw the huge lightning. A spark of light that seemed so close to her, threatening to hit her any moment. _

_She tried to shut her eyes to block out the image in front of her, but she was not prepared for the sound that followed it. A great roar of thunder was heard, and a small scream escaped her lips._

_She clamped her hands to her ears, and with her eyes closed, she began to step backwards._

_She felt herself trip, and the next thing she felt was…_

_She was falling…_

_Deeper and deeper…_

_And no one was there to catch her…_

Lily's eyes snapped open, her breathing irregular. She took a deep few breaths, willing herself to calm down, with the images of her dream rapidly slipping away. She closed her eyes and rested her head for a while.

When she was finally feeling normal, she opened her eyes again, only to blink in surprise.

_This isn't my room, right?_

The large windows with scarlet curtains, the fireplace in which the fire was dying and failed to give sufficient light to the room, and those chairs and large sofas certainly do _not_ belong to their room.

She stood up, and to say she was confused was an understatement. She was about to go to the fireplace to huddle close to it when she heard someone grunt.

She nearly jumped, and turned to look at the direction of the noise. Through the light from the fireplace, she could just make out a long figure draped on the other end of the sofa. She approached it slowly, and all the while, the other form did not move.

When she was near enough, she saw that its owner had dark, unruly hair. And only two guys in Hogwarts possessed that kind of hair. She couldn't really figure out who this one was, because his face was buried in the chair and also because of the insufficient light. Praying that it was the 'good' one, she tried to wake him up.

After a few seconds and he still hadn't moved an inch, she decided to leave him alone for the moment and explore the room instead.

Through all of her years at Hogwarts, she was sure she'd never been here before. She could say that it looks a bit like their common room, what with all the scarlet things scattered across the room, but it definitely was not it. It's too small, plus there were only two of them in the room.

She ventured to the curtained windows and looked outside. She saw that the rain had not let up. Heavy droplets of water were hitting the windows. Fearing that a lightning would soon strike, she moved away from it.

It had been ten minutes and Lily went back to the guy, determined to wake him up. She went in front of him and shook him, hard.

His head rolled from the armchair but still Lily shook him. It was too late when she noticed that his body was unbalanced.

She only noticed when he was starting to fall, headfirst, into the floor.

She tried to catch him.

Even though she knew that she wouldn't get there in time.

And yup, she didn't.

She winced when a loud 'thud' was heard as his head came in contact to the hard floor beneath them. He groaned and Lily hurriedly went to him, sat down on the cold floor and put his head gingerly on her lap.

_This is Harry, right? He's just not wearing his glasses because he's sleeping, right? Right? _Lily tried to convince herself.

But when she smoothed his hair from his face and her hand came in contact with smooth, unscarred forehead, she wanted to cry in dismay.

* * *

"Harry?" Aliesha called him.

Harry, who had been staring out in the windows for a few minutes, turned to them. "Yup?"

"Will they be all right?"

"Yeah… I guess so." Harry answered, unsure.

"Uhm… Will Lily be all right? The storm's still strong, so there might be a few problems."

"What kind of problems?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Well, I think Lily's kinda afraid of storms. I don't know why, though." Aliesha shrugged.

"She is? Well…" Harry began to grow a little concerned himself.

Sirius grunted. "What are you guys worried about? It's not like we left her alone in there. James is with her."

"And that's exactly what we're worried about." Holly piped up.

"Oh yeah." Remus said, looking sheepish.

"What if this didn't work out?" Holly said softly.

Harry pondered this for a while, then turned to Remus and Sirius. "Hey guys, what do you think?"

Remus shrugged. "I really can't say. I don't know Lily that much, anyway."

Sirius snorted. "'Can't even imagine the two of them together."

Harry frowned. "Then why…?"

Remus smiled. "Well, he's our friend, so…"

"…whatever makes him happy." Sirius shrugged.

* * *

You wanna know what is one of the most irritating way to wake up? It's when you are sleeping peacefully, without any nightmares or whatsoever, and suddenly one part of your body connects with something hard rather forcefully and 'wham!'. Your consciousness drifts back to you.

And that's exactly how James Potter woke up.

He opened his sleepy eyes with difficulty when he felt his body resting on the cold, hard floor. Irritated beyond belief and thinking that he had fallen off his bed, he looked up. And when the annoyed but still pretty face of Lily Evans met his eyes…

Well, let's just say that shock was an understatement to describe what he felt.

He blinked a few times, wondering if this was just a dream. But after a few blinks and Lily, instead of disappearing, grew even clearer, he blinked for one last time. When the shock wore off after a few seconds, he stared at Lily in wonder, all pain in his head momentarily forgotten. "Hey…" he smiled at her, and his grin grew wider when he realized that his head was resting on her lap.

Lily's eyes narrowed and without any warning, she stood up. And once again, his head met the hard floor with another thud.

James clutched his abused head and looked up at Lily. "You really do love to see me suffer, huh?" He saw just in time the guilt that passed across her face.

He grinned. "Don't worry. This is nothing. And, what are we doing here?" he fixed his eyes on her.

"Do you think I even care?" Lily answered.

James stared and her and winced when he saw the pure annoyance and suspicion marked in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's up? What did I do?" he asked, bewildered.

"You even have the nerve to ask me that?"

"Huh?" James was puzzled. "I don't understand…"

Lily sighed irritably.

"What's going on? Why are we even here?" James continued.

And when he realized she wasn't planning to answer him, an idea came to his head and he smiled slyly. He said. "You abducted me, didn't you? 'Guess you can't resist me, after all." He sat on the floor and rested his back on the sofa.

"What did you say? I should be the one asking you that!"

James's eyebrow rose up. "Really? That's kinda confusing if you did that, you know."

When Lily raised her eyebrow as if saying 'how?', he elaborated.

"I know that moments ago I was just innocently resting in my room. But the next moment, I found myself waking up with you in the room. Now, do you have the right to accuse me of abducting you?" James answered.

"Let's see… does having no willingness at all to have your company for more than a few seconds disqualify me as a suspect for this scheme?" Lily answered sarcastically.

James shrugged. "Well, all I know is that when I woke up, you were the one holding me close, not the other way around." He smirked at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, sooorry," she exaggerated. "I just thought – no, I was actually _hoping _– that you were Harry. But I guess seeing as you were the one who planned all this, that's kinda impossible to happen."

James rubbed his eyes and fell silent.

"What? You don't have anything left to say?"

"No. I'm just trying to figure out who did this to us. And why." James answered.

"So, you're gonna pretend that you don't know anything about this. Great." Lily plumped herself down on the sofa opposite of the one where James was positioned.

James looked up at her. "I really don't know anything about this, I swear." He held up his hands.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" James answered. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "Look, I'm serious. I don't even have the slightest idea how we ended up here. And worse, I have the worst headache ever." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat of the sofa.

In spite of herself, Lily grew a little concerned. "Uhm, is that because of what I did?"

"'Course not. You weren't the one who caused me to fall off the chair and wake up, anyway."

Lily cringed. "Uhh, yeah."

"I feel like I just took a bottle of sleeping potion." James said, his eyes still closed. "I can't even open my eyes for more than a few minutes.

"You can go to sleep again." Lily suggested. "That way, we can both have our peace."

James opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "And miss the chance of spending time alone with you? No way." He said, his eyes intense. "Uhm, we're alone here, right?" he looked right and left.

"Unfortunately." Lily sighed.

He closed his eyes and grinned. "This is the best night ever!"

"It really is." Lily said sarcastically.

~*~

Lily can't sit still for even a few more seconds. She stood up and walked around the room, thinking hard.

A moment of silence passed them. Lily spoke up. "Who do you think did it, then?"

James shrugged. "Remus and Sirius, I guess. I remembered that I was with them before I passed out."

"Now that I think about it, me too." Lily's eyes widened when she realized something. "My friends did this. I'm positive. I never thought they'd get this far." Lily sighed.

"They teamed up with my friends? Now, that's a surprise."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily questioned him.

"Nothing, nothing." James hastily answered. Then he grinned. "I guess your friends approve of me, huh?"

"Of course not!" she answered indignantly. "Why would anyone approve of you, anyway?"

James shrugged. "Well, if this proof isn't enough, I don't know what will be."

~*~

Lily sat, beginning to get annoyed once again, when she sighed and tried to calm herself.

"So what are we going to do now? There's no way that I can sleep here." Lily said.

"I know why." James answered immediately. "'Cause I feel the same way."

"Really?" Lily said, surprised. "How so?"

"The person we love most is here with us tonight. Alone. How can we fall asleep in a very important situation like that?" James answered smugly. "We really are getting lucky."

"Yeah. _Really _lucky." She sighed deeply. "Okay, I'm gonna try to calm myself, and once I'm able to do so…" she left the sentence hanging.

"Sure thing, love." James answered, smirking.

A few seconds passed, and Lily said suddenly. "How 'bout we talk? Seriously. About stuffs?"

James, who had been waiting for a long time for this opportunity, immediately answered. "Sure!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do: I'm gonna ask you a question first and after you answer it honestly, you can have your turn and so on. What do you say?"

"You won't hear any complaints from me." James smiled widely, hardly daring to believe that all of these were happening right now.

"Okay. First question is why don't you try to be more serious about your studies? I know you can do better than your current grades right now." Lily, as always, had thought of studies first.

"Nah. Life would be too boring if I did. And mind you, not only mine, but the whole school's also." He said smugly. When Lily started to protest, he said, "It's my turn now! And my question is, have you ever fallen in love with a guy? Except me?" he added the last part hastily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No." she chose to ignore his last comment. "How about you? Have you ever fallen for someone? For real?"

"You wound me." James said, looking hurt. "You know that I love you."

"How can you say that so casually? Doesn't that bother you?"

James looked at her seriously. "Why should I be bothered when I'm telling the truth?"

With his eyes locked with hers, Lily's heart beat a little faster. "Yeah, right." She scoffed, not really understanding what caused her reaction.

"I promise. Scout's honor." He looked very earnest and he even raised his right hand, as though making a pledge. When she just stared at him, he sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"How could I?"

"How could you not? Or rather how can I prove that to you?"

"I-I… you don't have to prove that to me, okay? I just… don't know how you…"

"How I fell for you? You honestly don't know?" James stared at her.

"D'you think I'll waste my time asking you if I do?"

James shrugged. "Just hoping…"

Lily stood up and stared at the window, where the pouring rain was clearly seen. "I hate this."

"This?" James looked up at her.

"This…" Lily spread out her hands around her, getting agitated. "I don't know where we are, I'm stuck with someone I want to spend time with the least," she ignored James's protests, "we don't have a fire so there's not enough light and it's _so _cold and it's even storming outside!" she almost screamed the last part.

"The storm's not as bad as before." James pointed out, trying to help.

"I don't care! This really is the worst thing that ever happened to me! It's even worse that a nightmare, I swear." Lily plopped herself down on the couch wearily.

"This might be a nightmare for you, but for me it's a dream come true." James muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." James answered, looking away.

Lily stared at him. Actually, she heard what he said quite clearly. And once again, her started to thump a little loudly. But this time, she chose to ignore that and instead, she began to analyze their situation. She knew at once that fighting and bickering would get them nowhere.

She sat up straighter and looked at James. "Potter?" she said testily.

"Hmm?" James opened his eyes slightly.

_This is for the better… It's just for now._

"I have a proposition to make. Since we don't know when we will be released from this… prison, I suggest that we both be civil for now. Either that or they're gonna find me insane tomorrow."

James opened his eyes fully. "Deal. And… I'm always civil to you, anyway." He grinned at her and he suddenly realized something.

"By the way," he commented, "if you really wanted to leave, why didn't you just use your wand?"

Lily shook her head. "They took mine. See if you still have yours. But I highly doubt it."

James did not even bother to check. "They're thorough, aren't they?"

Lily shrugged. Another silence passed through them.

"'Sorry if I'm boring you. I'm not usually this lifeless, but I just really hate having a headache." James muttered.

"It's fine. When you're not like yourself, at least I can get along with you better." Lily said nastily, and James gave her a look. "Oh, right. Our deal. Sorry." She smiled apologetically at him, feeling a little embarrassed.

To her surprise, James suddenly kneeled and stared at her for a few seconds, as if trying to memorize something.

Lily drew back. "What?"

James sat down on the sofa in front of her and smiled. "Nothing." He answered, looking absolutely happy.

Lily tried to stop her mouth, but she couldn't just resist. "What!? What are you looking so happy about?" when James didn't answer her and just continued to sit there looking goofy, she continued. "There's something on my face, right? That's why you're laughing!" she accused.

James laughed. "Of course not! 'You really wanna know why?"

Lily crossed her arms. "That's why I'm asking."

"You have to kiss me first." He said slyly.

"As if."

"Not even on my cheeks?" James asked, while pointing on his cheeks.

When Lily raised her eyebrow, James laughed.

"Alright, alright. It's because…" he stared at her. "…it's the first time you ever smiled at me."

She stared at him, at a loss of words.

_Okay… I am not going to blush._

_I am so NOT going to blush!_

But she did anyway.

Lily, feeling embarrassed and confused, immediately stood up and walked hurriedly near the window.

_Why am I feeling affected? _She asked herself.

_It's not like it's the first time he acted like this towards me. I should be used to this by now. As a matter of fact, I thought I already am… So, what's wrong with me???_

She straightened when she thought of something.

_I know! It must be because of the place and the atmosphere… Yeah, that's it! After we get out of this place, everything will be normal again. _Lily convinced herself.

Because of the train of thoughts that were running through her head, she was unaware of the scene before her. But as a bolt of lightning tore through the sky, her eyes widened. And the roar of thunder that followed it intensified the fear inside her.

* * *

The smile that James had on while watching Lily intently disappeared when the lightning stroke. She had her back on him, completely hiding her face from him, but he noticed when her back stiffened.

He stood up and went to her. "Lily?" when she looked at him with her eyes full of fear, he immediately grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Lily stuttered. "A-Anyways, I thought you have to sleep? Yeah, it would be better for us to sleep now." She started to walk away but James grabbed her wrist.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me what's wrong." He said firmly.

"N-No. I'm alright, really." Lily answered. When James still didn't let go, she said angrily. "Why are you so persistent? I told you nothing's wrong!"

"Look, your hands are shaking." James pointed out.

Lily, having no answer to that, kept her mouth closed.

"Lil-" James stopped when he noticed the Lily were once again staring at the window, horrified.

James looked behind, towards the window, and cursed when he suddenly remembered that Lily had a strange reaction towards lightning.

"Are you afraid of lightning?" he asked softly, still not letting go of her.

"Of course not! Why should I be afraid?" Lily said in an attempt to sound brave.

"Lily, you can trust me, I promise." He said, his voice still soft.

"I don't trust y-"

The next scene that she saw was the bolt of lightning that looked close, too close to the window.

Even with his back on the window, James saw the bright flash that appeared. And he did what came first into his mind.

He pulled Lily towards him. Without hesitating, he hugged her, burying her face in his shoulders in order to prevent her from seeing anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Rival from the Future**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

Story Summary: It looks like James had found another rival with Lily. But the strange thing is, he looks exactly like him, and his name is… Harry Potter?

Author: Sky's Teardrops

A\N: I guess no amount of apologizing is enough right now. =) For those who read the last chapter, especially to those who spared some time reviewing, thank you all so much! =) Those reviews were what motivated me to write this chapter, really. =) So thank you all so much!

Here's Chapter 21, hope you enjoy it! =)

**Chapter 21 – An Unbelievable Chance**

A few floors away, a pair of green eyes identical to the ones that were in the Room of Requirement also widened at the flash of lightning that looked too close to the window. Harry was blinking sleepily at the windows before him just seconds before, pondering whether or not he should go to bed when the lightning struck. Now wide awake, he moved away from the window and sat on his chair.

His slightly bloodshot eyes surveyed the scene before him. Remus had half his body spread out onto the large sofa, sleeping soundly. On the single chair beside the sofa was Sirius. He had propped his head on his right arm, which was leaning on the armchair. His eyes, like Remus's, were also closed and he was breathing regularly, clearly asleep.

Harry was about to stand up and tell them to go up to their dormitory, but the hushed voices he heard stopped him. He looked towards his left and saw Aliesha and Holly chatting. Their eyes were also bloodshot, and he wondered why they were still awake.

"Holly? Aliesha? Don't you want to go to sleep yet?"

"Well…" Aliesha said. "We're not yet sleepy."

"Yeah, not at all."

Harry laughed when he watched them both try to stifle a yawn. "C'mon guys. You're both as sleepy as I am. What's keeping you up?"

Aliesha avoided his eyes. "Nothing."

Holly nodded in agreement. Thanks to Harry's trained eye though, he caught the glance that Holly threw at the sleeping Sirius. Harry's brow furrowed and he turned to Aliesha, meaning to ask her about it. But Aliesha was busy at that moment staring at Remus.

When Aliesha saw Harry looking at her, she immediately looked at the opposite direction. Harry, being the guy that he was, stared uncomprehendingly at both of them for a few seconds. Then, something clicked into place and he slowly grinned.

He stared at Sirius and Remus and was able to make sure that they were both sound asleep. "It's okay. You can stare at them for as long as you want. They won't wake up anytime soon, I'm sure." He told the girls.

"What are you trying to say? We aren't staring at them!" Holly whispered.

Harry shrugged. "If you say so." Then he stood up. "I'm just gonna wake them up and we'll move to our room. You girls go on ahead." He was about to wake Remus up when he heard someone scrambling and the next moment, the girls held each of his wrist. He looked questioningly at them.

"Fine!" Aliesha puffed. "We like them, okay? Just don't say anything to them." she whispered.

"Yeah, so don't wake them up. Not yet. Please?" Holly looked up at him, her violet eyes pleading.

Harry threw his arms up. "Okay, okay." He grinned at them. "Two confessions on one night. Tonight's sure full of surprises." He laughed. "But I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

At that, Holly and Aliesha's faces relaxed and they smiled brilliantly at him. "Thanks Harry!"

"No prob." Harry shrugged and went back at his chair. Holly stared at Sirius, Aliesha at Remus. Their gazes were wistful, but they just shook their head and head towards their chair.

* * *

A few seconds passed, and Lily slowly became aware of her surroundings. Someone was holding her protectively, making her fear disappear little by little. When her fear was completely gone, the image of the lightning came back to her, very real and vivid. Frightened, she clutched her hands on the nearest object that she could reach, and the warm hug that was enveloping her tightened.

After a few more seconds, in which Lily had totally recovered, she opened her eyes slowly and stared uncomprehendingly at the Gryffindor badge that met her eyes. Realization dawned on her and with it came a flurry of emotions. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing that the floor would open up and eat her alive.

Her hands let go of James's robe, which was what she clutched moments ago. She placed her hands on his chest and began to slightly push. When he didn't budge, she pushed him again, with more force this time.

"I'm fine." She murmured.

James immediately let her go. "Sorry. Just wanna make sure you're really alright." He said sheepishly.

"There was no need for you to hug me, really." She said, trying to make herself sound irritated but failing miserably. "But thanks, anyway." She mumbled.

James looked questioningly at her but didn't say anything.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be mad at me, screaming I'd taken advantage of you." James shrugged.

"I guess you don't really know me, after all." Lily answered without thinking.

James looked down. "Yeah."

"Sorry." She apologized, even though she doesn't know why. She felt as if she had hurt his feelings.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I know. It's just…" Lily was at a loss for words.

"Anyway," James stretched and returned on his chair. "On with the question and answer game. Whose turn is it, by the way?" James grinned at her and Lily stood rooted to her place.

James cocked his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"A-Aren't you…" Lily stuttered.

"What?" James looked confused.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you laugh at me." Lily said defensively.

James looked even more confused. "Why would I do that?"

"I mean, come one. I'm already sixteen and I'm afraid of lightning. Even I know that it's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not. Everyone has their own fears and weaknesses. Even I do, although I know it's hard to believe." James grinned at her. "So don't worry, I won't laugh at you just because of that."

Lily was at a loss of words for a few seconds. When she finally found her voice, she said, "Aren't you even going to ask me why I'm afraid of lightning?" she asked him, curious. "Everyone else who knew did."

"I'll just wait for you to willingly confide in me. I know right now's not the right time. I'm not worried though." James shrugged. "I'm sure you'll do so in the near future anyway." He flashed a confident smile on her.

Hearing his words erased the doubts she had and in spite of herself, Lily laughed. She was already getting used to James's words. "Is that so? Good luck in waiting then. And," Lily walked towards her chair and plopped down on it, feeling lighter than she had in an hour, "I believe it's my turn to ask you a question."

Normally, Lily would have been appalled if some guy hugged her. But considering the circumstances, she was actually… grateful.

_Others would have laughed at my stupid fear of lightning. But James… _Her eyes scanned the face before her. _He tried his best to comfort me, even when he believed that I'd take it the wrong way. And he didn't force me to tell him what caused my fear, unlike all the others. He's willing to wait until I'm ready._

With that, Lily was able to conclude something.

_I guess I don't know him that well, after all._

* * *

"It's still my turn!" James argued, and Lily shook her head.

"No, no! I already answered your question, so it's my turn now!"

"Fine." James sat back down on his chair and Lily smiled triumphantly.

They had been going on at it for quite a while. A lot of questions had been thrown at James, and that was also the case with Lily. After the incident though, both of them avoided personal questions and opted to ask about trivial matters.

But now Lily was sleepy and was out of questions. She looked out at the window, pondering. "Do you think it will stop raining soon?" she asked absently.

"I don't think so." James answered. "Okay, now it's my turn!"

Lily turned to him. "What? I still haven't asked you anything!" she said indignantly.

"Of course you did! You said, 'Do you think it will stop raining soon?'" he said, mimicking her.

"I so don't talk like that!" Lily said indignantly.

"Really? Then how 'bout this?" James stood up, put on a stern face and said in a high-pitched voice, "James Potter! What kind of mayhem have you caused this time!?" he paused for a while, as though listening to someone's reply. Lily was stifling her laugh while watching him. "What!? You merely turned all the Slytherin's robes pink? Why are you laughing!? This is not a laughing matter! I'm telling you: one more incident like this and I'm reporting you to Professor Dumbledore!"

By now Lily was laughing hard. "I can't believe it! How come you still remember what I said back then? That must have been… what? When we were still in first year?"

James merely grinned at her and tapped the side of his forehead, clearly gesturing his brain.

Lily laughed. "Fine. You're a genius, I get it." She waved her hand dismissively at him.

"I have another one!" James exclaimed.

"Another imitation of me? What is it?" Lily asked him suspiciously.

Lily watched James in anticipation while he readied himself. A second later, he turned his face on her and Lily had to bit back a laugh at the expression that he had. It strongly reminded her of the expression Holly had when staring at Sirius.

"Oh my god, have you seen James Potter?" he said in a girlish voice. "He is the sweetest, manliest, kindest and best-looking guy out here! I swear, he is simply perfect." James batted his eyelashes at her. Lily laughed loudly at that, but at the same time she couldn't help but notice how long and thick his eyelashes were.

"And can you believe it? He looked at me. _Looked _at me! For a full second!" James continued, looking as though all of his dreams just came true.

He was about to say more when a scarlet throw pillow with gold trimmings came hurtling at him. He dodged it quite easily and found Lily laughing loudly at him.

"You wish, James Potter!!!"

"Anyone can wish, you know." James winked at her.

"Whatever. But there is _no _way that I'll be that kind of girl. Get that Potter? _No way._"

"I just hope you'll eat your words."

"What?"

"Nothing!" James looked at her innocently.

"Don't give me that look. Since when have you been innocent?" she raised her eyebrow at him, her eyes challenging him to answer.

James kept his mouth shut.

"Fine. Be quiet." Lily made herself more comfortable on her seat. "I'm starting to get sleepy anyways."

Lily was perfectly content to sleep there right now when another bright flash struck the skies. Lily looked at James immediately, fear in her eyes. He understood immediately.

"Wait here." James stood up and crossed over to the windows. He pulled the curtains down to block the view from the outside.

"Why haven't I thought of doing that?" Lily's sleepy voice reached him.

"I don't know. But I sure am glad you didn't." James answered, smiling.

The room became darker, and Lily noticed just then how cold it was.

After letting all the curtains down, James went back to his chair. The flickering light from the flame made the room nearly dark. And cold. James looked at Lily and saw her shiver slightly. He frowned and approached her slightly.

"Can I sit here?" he indicated the space on the sofa beside her.

Lily watched him warily at first before nodding. James gratefully sat down and closed his eyes. He was becoming slightly sleepy. "You're cold, aren't you?" He mumbled.

"Not really." But even as she said that, she shivered slightly. "Actually, yes. Aren't you?"

"No, not really." James turned to face her. "That must be the result of you and Harry playing out on the rain."

"Oh yeah." Lily fell silent. "We're finally finished with our game, huh?"

James looked at her sleepy eyes and nodded. "Looks like you don't have any energy left, anyway."

"Ah. So, this is my fault?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything." James answered defensively and laughed when Lily rolled her eyes. "And I'm out of questions myself."

"Really?" Just then Lily had another idea. "Then how about this? We'll think of something that we wish for right now, and we'll take turns in saying it out loud. How 'bout that?" Lily was blinking more frequently now, trying to battle sleep. For some unknown reason, she doesn't want to go to sleep yet.

James smiled. "Sure. You first!"

"Unfair!" Lily protested but gave in when James just grinned at her. "Fine. I wish for…" her eyes looked tboughtful for a moment. "a large, comfortable bed, and a fire going on that fireplace, I guess." she paused. "I really can't think of anything right now. My mind's too fuzzy." Her voice chattered.

James looked at her, beginning to grow concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just really cold." She closed her eyes for a moment.

She felt, rather than heard James moving, and she felt a something warm enveloping her. She opened her eyes and looked at James eyes, which were only inches from hers. She blinked, surprised at how close he was to her. James hastily drew back, muttering an apology.

Lily clutched his robe which was draped around her and stared at him until he looked at her questioningly.

The next moment, he smirked at her. "Enjoying the view? Just go on ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

When Lily kept her silence, James waved his wand in front of her face. "Lily Evans? You still there?"

Lily blinked. "Sorry. I was just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. Normally, you would've used that chance back there to tease me, as you always do, but you drew back. Again. Why?" Lily looked confused and James smiled.

"I'm just a guy who respects a girl's personal space. But only the literal meaning of that word." James added hastily when Lily looked at him disbelievingly.

"If you say so." Lily shrugged.

"Why? Were you disappointed I did nothing more?" James grinned at her. "Were you waiting for me to do something like this?" He held her face with his hands and jerked it towards him.

"Stop it!" Lily swatted his hands and James fell back at once, laughing.

"Now that's the James Potter that I know." Lily said drily, trying to control her thumping heart and forget how nice James's eyes looked that up-close.

"Yeah. That's the James Potter that you came to love." James answered and blinked his eyes innocently at Lily.

"I'm just going to ignore that." Lily replied and smiled when James looked disappointed.

Silence once again filled them, but it was a comfortable one.

"You know what I wish for?" James said suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That things between us will stay this way, even after we get out of this room." James said, his voice wistful.

"Again. You wish, Potter." Lily muttered.

When all she got was silence from James, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, for once not looking at her.

"James?" Lily called, but he ignored her. Lily immediately realized that she hurt him once again and she silently scolded herself.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I mean, we'll never know, right? Wishes do come true sometimes. We never know. So don't be mad." Lily said.

When James looked at her, she flashed him a brilliant smile. He laughed. "I think I have to force myself just to be mad at you. I'm doomed."

"That depends on me, so of course you'll be fine." Lily said dismissively.

James's robe gave her the warmth she needed and it made her feel sleepier. She clutched it to her more tightly. A thought occurred to her.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"I was always mean to you, always shutting you off." Lily looked down at the robe that smelled faintly of him. "And now, I don't know why you're being so nice to me."

"I'm a nice guy, believe it or not." James grinned at her, trying to lighten the moment, but Lily's brows furrowed.

"Maybe you're right." she sighed. "I've only realized that…" her voice trailed off and she looked at him. "That I've never given you the chance to show me who you really are." Lily turned to the ceilings.

James grew quiet. He stared at Lily and shook his head. "Nah, it's not your fault. I was too pigheaded, anyway. Still am. So don't worry about it. You can just blame me."

"Of course I'll blame you. It's not like I have the heart to blame myself, anyway." Lily laughed. "Only a few hours with you and you're already rubbing off on me. I'd better be careful."

"Yeah, you should do that. The school could handle only one James Potter at a time."

"You're absolutely right! It's a good thing Harry's totally not like you. I can't imagine what would happen if he was. Just imagine! The horror!" Lily feigned a look of fear.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" James complained.

"'Course not. You're a lot worse, believe me." Lily said seriously.

"You wound me." James clutched at his heart.

"Yeah right." Lily laughed and closed her eyes. She really can't keep them open anymore.

* * *

James smiled to himself and snuck a peek at Lily. He stared at her for a while, wanting to make sure that she's really asleep. A few minutes later, her breathing evened. He took it as a sign of her sleeping.

He stood up, stretching, and took the few steps that separated him from her. He studied her face for quite a while, still not quite believing what was happening. That all of this was happening.

_And who said that miracles don't exist?_

He slowly adjusted her body into a more comfortable position. As he tucked his robe around her, Lily held him by his wrist and opened her eyes slightly.

"James?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"You can go to sleep now. You've had a long day." He told her gently.

"I know." Lily replied, her voice weak. "Remember what I said earlier? About me not giving you the chance to show me who you really are?"

"'Course I do. Why?" James replied, curious.

"I just wish that… I've given you that chance." Lily whispered.

James stilled. He stared unseeingly at the face before him for a moment as she let go of his hand, and then closed her eyes, clearly resuming her sleep before her meaning finally sunk in.

He grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling. He would have let out a whoop of joy, if only he was not afraid of waking Lily up. Instead, he contented himself with looking at Lily.

After a while his eyes became heavy. He sat down on the sofa, putting some distance between them and continued to look at her, guarding her.

He couldn't believe his luck. Here was Lily Evans, alone in a room with him, wearing his robe and sleeping peacefully. A war had not erupted, he was not thrown out in the window, and she just said that she wanted to know him.

Everything certainly looked brighter right now.

He blinked rapidly, trying to fight off his need to sleep. He doesn't want to waste a few hours with Lily by sleeping, even though she herself was fast asleep. But when he was certain that he could no longer keep his eyes open, he admitted defeat. He leaned closer to her and murmured, "Good night, Lily."

"'Night James." James nearly missed her soft reply. He smiled, and finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
